Nightmare Returns
by meganfrost89
Summary: The guardians will face new a threat again. Nightmares and fears came back but this is not Pitch's doings but the doings of his twin sons. North is worried about Jack Frost, facing two of Pitch's sons can lead him to his death so he have to do something and he have to get some help. But from who?
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare Returns

Nightmare Returns

It's been five years since the encounter of the Bogeyman, Pitch, but the guardians are still on guard for what will be coming in the future. In the meantime, the guardians are doing their obligations to the children all over the world.

Santa, also known as Father Christmas, St. Nick and for the guardians, there's North, is getting ready for the upcoming Christmas this year even though it's just May. He's pretty busy managing his toy factory, the hard working yetis and the not-so hard working elves.

The sleepy but countable Sandman, known as Sandy for the guardians, brings sweet dreams to the children all over the world every night. He gives the most amazing dream every kid could think of. He/she can be a star of their own story, adventurer anything they wanna be in their dream while sleeping.

The beautiful, elegant sweet Tooth fairy flies around the world, with her little fairy forms, and take tooth of the children under their fluffy, comfy, pillows and leave a quarter, a penny or even a dollar if he/she have been good.

Bunnymund, who just finished bringing Easter last month, is getting a rest for couple of days and prepare for Easter after because he wants all to be done and there will be a lot of time for him after he did.

The newest and the youngest guardian of them all, Jack Frost, is somewhere doing his thing. Giving fun to the children and turning school day into snow day in some part of the world. He still wants to work alone, and he knows North won't really allow him joking around wherever he likes, now that he's a guardian but he come and go at North's place whenever he likes and when North needed him.

Back at North's place, while he's scanning and looking after the children, he noticed something peculiar somewhere in a small town. Few of the children are having nightmares and he knows that, that's not plausible. Sandy already spreads his sand dust there and there's no way he missed because the Sandman is quite cautious in bringing children their dreams, and then about five of the children are having nightmares and counting. "We already defeated Pitch, did he came back?" North thought.

Suddenly, the enormous globe in front of him suddenly darkens and he heard a young boy laughing evilly and followed by another one and disappeared after a minute or two. North didn't hesitate. He turned and pushed the switch, calling the guardians. The rainbow lights in the skies and the loud sound spreading around the globe reached the guardians and the humanity didn't even know it.

North looked at the readings and he is dreadfully anxious that his theory MIGHT be right. He put his hands on his beard and stroked his long white beard and looked at the globe, worrying about the children.

"This is bad, very bad," he said nervously, "If I am right… this is more worse than Pitch." He added. He walked around the room with his arms behind him thinking, but the problem is he can't think straight.

"Enemies with the Bogeyman's blood, of course, and the worst part is…. There's two of them…"


	2. Chapter 2: Bogeyman's Flesh and Blood

The Bogeyman's Flesh and Blood

After hours of waiting, the big four are all united once more and discussed what's happening and what North found out… but there's something missing.

"Where's Jack Frost?" North asked when he realized that the young guardian is not yet here. "Do we really need that refrigerator?" Bunnymund said opposing their leader.

"I think it's better if he's having fun! I like it more when he's not here!" the grumpy Easter Bunny exclaimed and crossed his arms.

The Tooth fairy propped her chin in the palm of her hand while she's flying in the air day dreaming about the young handsome young guardian while one of her forms fainted upon hearing the winter spirit's name.

"Ahhh… Jack Frost." Tooth whispered and her eyes are excessively blinking. She didn't see Jack for a couple of months now and she's pretty excited to see him again, and his white sparkly teeth.

"Can't we just…." Bunnymund was cut off when North covered the Easter Bunny's mouth and stopped him from talking, "we desperately need him, Bunny." North said seriously and after a minute or two the winter spirit came.

"Oh…. Great…" Bunnymund glared and leaned on the wall while looking at Jack Frost as he walks to North with his long wooden staff resting on his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late North!" he said excitedly, "So… what's up?" he added.

"Ah! Jack Frost! I was about to send Bunnymund and the yetis to…" the young guardian cut in.

"Oh, and shoved me in a sack and toss me through a magic portal?" Jack laughed, "No offense." North patted Jack's shoulders and gave him a big smile.

Jack swerved to look at his fellow guardians and Tooth is trying to stay calm. She flew to him, suddenly, to check his gorgeous white teeth.

"Open up, I'll check if you ar…." Jack backed away from Tooth and covered his mouth preventing the Tooth fairy to put her hands and fingers in his mouth, again.

"Oh no, no, no, I don't think so…" he said nervously as he walked a few steps back, "My teeth is perfectly fine… see?" Jack gave the Tooth fairy a smile showing his teeth and a couple forms fainted.

"O…K…" he said, felling a little creepy, "Alright! Back to the subject… what's up?" he said to change the subject and he looked at North and noticed he's pretty serious about the situation they're in.

"Nightmares have returned." He said candidly and made the guardians stunned and surprise about the news, BAD news.

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked thoughtfully and feeling a bit nervous thinking Pitch came back, "we alrea…"

"It's not Pitch," North said cutting Jack, "and if I am right," he breathed deeply and looked each of the guardians, "this is more vanquishing than Pitch."

Jack and the others gave North a worried stare upon saying that, If it's worse than Pitch, which gave the guardians very hard time defeating him, then the enemy is stronger.

"What exactly is your theory?" Bunnymund asked inquisitively while thinking about something or someone that is stronger than the Bogeyman.

"I have a feeling that THEY have the same abilities of Pitch." North said and noticed that the guardians widened their eyes with horror.

"What do you mean they?" Jack asked furiously.

"I mean, THEY must be Pitch's sons." The leader said trying to explain the situation, "Pitch have sons, twins." He added.

"You got to be kidding me!" Jack exclaimed and followed North as the leader walked around trying to find something, "Who on earth will marry the icky, wickedly, oldie, ugly Bogeyman. I mean.. seriously?" he added disbelieving North.

"Maybe an icky, wicked, old, ugly woman who is the same evil as the Bogeyman and as disgusting as him!" Bunnymund exclaimed, answering Jack's absurd question. "Maybe that UNLUCKY woman have the same goal as the atrocious looking Pitch and wants to continue what his HUSBAND started." The Easter Bunny added.

"Whoever that is… I can't think about it… it's just vile!" Jack said trying not to throw up. He imagined what Pitch's wife looked like and made him sick and gag.

While the young guardian is calming himself, North looked at him and felt worried about Jack. He drained his powers when he fought the Bogeyman last time. Think about fighting two of Pitch's sons that also have the power of their evil father and maybe even stronger than their dad.

"I think we need some help." North suggested breaking the silence, "I'm going to call an old friend that owns me a debt."


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friend's Debt

Old Friend's Debt

"Where are you going to get some help? If you are talking about your smelly, old, techno geek friend of yours, I'm out of this mission!" Jack opposed. He wondered what kind of help North's talking about, "I don't like old people around!" He added. North looked at him angrily and stared at him as the young guardian looked away feeling a bit nervous and stupid about himself, "well… no offense." He added trying to calm North.

"Look who's talking, you're old yourself frost bite!" Bunnymund said while laughing at the young guardian.

"Do I look like a hundred and sixteen to you?" he asked angrily and looked at the Easter Bunny laughing himself out.

"No…. you look like a thousand sixteen to me!" The Easter bunny added and continued laughing.

Jack lifts his staff and started walking to Bunnymund, suddenly they heard North talking to someone over the phone and they all ran to him trying to figure out who's on the other line. They all pushed each other but North asked the yetis to move them back away from him, and they did… but having a hard time to hold them back, es…pecially… Jack Frost.

"Hey, hey! Let me go Phil!" the young guardian ordered but the yeti didn't listen.

"Let me go or I'll freeze you!" he said trying to scare Phil, one of the yetis and his sworn enemy when he's trying to bust in North's place before he was a guardian.

"I already talked to a friend…" North said and they all stopped and listened attentively to North.

"Hey, hey, put me down." Jack said and Phil put him down as well as the other guardians.

"AND?..." they all asked curiously and looked at the leader guardian with their thrilling, excited eyes,

"And I'm sending yetis to bring her here." North said. The guardians looked at each other, got lost there, and they looked back at North.

"You are going to bring an old lady to help us fight two ugly sons of Pitch?!" they all exclaimed and thinking what can an old woman do to help them and they all shrugged thinking their massaging the old woman's feet.

"She's going to kill you if she heard that!" North exclaimed and he can't stop laughing, he can even barely breathe. After a few minutes, he chocked and one of the yetis brought him a glass of water.

"She maybe decades old…" North said after having a drink, "but her image and appearance is not older that twenty," he added, "and she's not the one I'm talking about." When North said that, the guardians looked at him and made them think.

"She's the one who will send us help, and she will send us someone stronger than her." He added, "and she will be here in a minute or two.

Jack was about to talk back when the magic portal opened and a bag came out of it. The yetis untied the sack and a girl with golden long curly-end hair, golden eyes, fair skin, pinkish lips wearing a yellow long loose-end sleeve with a touch of orange, a brown shorts-skirt and pair of brown high boots came out of the bag and wiped the dust on her shoulders and hair and put her hands on her hips and looked at North.

"Hey Uncle North!" she shouted and gave the leader a big hug and North lifts her up.

"Look at you! You're all grown up, child." North said joyfully as he put the girl down. She looked at the Tooth fairy also looking at her a bit surprised and a bit angry at the same time.

"What is she doing here?!" Tooth said angrily and looked at North looking at different directions and didn't look at the furious Tooth fairy.

"She's here to help us, Tooth." North said heartily and tried to calm the Tooth fairy.

"Why so aggressive, Tooth?" the girl asked and gave the Tooth fairy a weird smile, "I'm here to repay my grandma's debt to Santa, and I don't know why I'm in it, by sending me here and fight whatever it is that may possibly will lead me to my death, isn't that right?" She smiled at North and a few moments later, her sweet lovely face became evil and angry, "Uncle North?" she said aloud and the leader laughed at her and patted the girl's head.

"Well, if you think about it, you won't be here if it wasn't for me, right?" he said heartily and the girl shook her head.

"Well, yes… and because I want to protect the children, of course." She said and smiled, "eh… I think I have no choice anyway…"

She looked at the other guardians and saw the Sandman waving at her. She leaned at him and smiled, "And you must be Sandy," she said and the Sandman started drawing pictures on his head.

"Oh… what's that? You don't talk too much do yah?" She said and the joyful Sandman blushed and continued drawing images on his head.

"Oh… my name?" the girl asked and Sandy nodded and clapped his hands that made her giggled, "My name's Amber, Gold Amber." She said and the Sandman smiled.

Next he saw the Easter Bunny and looked at him closely, "this is the first time I saw you," she said excitedly and quiet amazed with the tall bunny.

"You're the Easter Bunny right?" Amber asked inquisitively and he heard someone coughed and said 'Easter Kangaroo.' Then she looked at the young boy beside the Easter bunny, has a white hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes. She looked at his face closely and got too close, so he leaned back a bit and quite curious about the girl while looking at her golden eyes.

"Wait a minute…." She said trying to remembering something and she suddenly looked at North.

"You're Jack Frost!" she exclaimed and North started moving a few steps back as the girl walked to him, "why didn't you tell me he's here!" she added.

She grabbed three short golden steel behind her combined it all together and became a staff with sun and sharp rays on top and she pointed it to the young guardian.

"What's he doing in here?" the girl said while looking at the young guardian furiously and looked at North, "why didn't you tell me that he's here?!" she shouted and Jack didn't know what's going on, but he knows that the Amber girl is dreadfully angry with him.

"You didn't tell…" she spoke but North cut her off and he put her staff down, "oh, I told your grandma about Jack Frost and she agreed." He said and the girl groaned. She moved back from Jack Frost but still looking at the young guardian. The winter spirit got pissed off and he doesn't like it when somebody points something at him.

"Wha…Why did you pointed your staff in front of my face!?" Jack asked angrily and walked to her and gave a furious look.

"Isn't it obvious winter boy?" She said coldly and they both moved their heads closer to each other and clutched their staffs.

"You're the winter spirit. I'm the summer spirit, rival seasons here in one room, that's why…"


	4. Chapter 4: Meet The Summer Spirit

Meet the Summer Spirit

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bunnymund asked North nervously as he watches the two season spirits fight each other in front of them. The two have been shouting since Amber got there and they never stopped. The Tooth fairy glared at the Summer spirit and crossed her arms while Sandy just floating there, sleeping and ignoring the loud, irritating sounds they're making.

"What do you mean good idea?" North said, "This is a brilliant idea!" He added and laughed aloud, "look… they're doing well knowing each other." North said as he pointed the two kids in front of them fighting about whose better, summer or winter.

"It's obviously winter!" Jack said, "Kids love what I do and they're having fun playing in the snow!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Amber opposed, "Well summer is better, kids play outside flying their colourful kites, playing sports and having fun vacations!" she shouted back and the winter spirit got pissed off and trying to think of something he can throw back at her.

"Vacation?" Jack said and gave a feign laugh, "more like fake-ation to me!" The two lost their grounds and they both lifted their staffs and slammed in hard on the floor making cold and warm breeze that made the guardians take cover and hide somewhere, quick.

"Both of you stop it!" North shouted and the winds stopped and they both looked at North.

"WHAT?" they both exclaimed and looked at each other, "I said it first! No you didn't! I did. Alright that's it!" they both said candidly and was about to bang their staffs again when North snatched the staffs and threw it to the yetis.

"Both of you calm down!" He shouted getting his temper out of hand and the two season spirits stopped yelling and they turned their backs at each other.

"Stop right now or I'll put you both in the place where you hate the most." He said angrily and Jack was about to speak up when North continued, "I'll put Jack on the hottest place on earth while you young lady in the coldest place you can imagine." He added and noticed that the two got frightened and that will surely calm them down. The yetis reached the two season spirits' staffs and Jack snatched it in an angry way while Amber took it and broke it in three and put it back in her utility belt.

"Now…" North said after he cleared his throat, "we need to prepare for what's coming in a few days and I have a feeling it's not going to be easy.

"What exactly is the situation?" Amber asked as she sat down on a chair and looked at North.

"Pitch's twins are starting spreading nightmares." He said and made Amber listen attentively and her eyes became sharp and serious.

"So… they want to follow their father's steps, isn't it?" Amber smiled weirdly and looked at North.

"Well, yes, obviously." He said.

"I mean… be like their father who was defeated by the big four…" she corrected and cleared her throat while looking at Jack, "plus the winter spirit." She added.

The other guardians widened their eyes with horror with what Amber just said and they know that Jack will not be very happy about it, big time.

"She's like her grandma… evil yet… charming." North whispered to Bunnymund and the Easter Bunny looked at him.

"What? Who is she anyway?" Bunnymund asked curiously and looked back at the golden haired maiden.

"She's my… niece, well not really… but I think of her as one." North said and looked at Jack walking towards Amber. The young guardian stood in front of the summer spirit and Amber closed her eyes as Jack pointed his staff in front of her face.

"Pitch would've not been defeated if it wasn't for me, so don't treat me like a nothing… Amber." He said furiously and the girl grinned as she opened her eyes and moved Jack's staff aside before standing up and moved her face closer to Jack.

"Of course they can't do it without you." She said heartily while holding Jack's chin and walked to North passing him.

The young guardian blushed, got frozen and he can't move his legs, "that was close…. too close." He thought and shook his head and swerved to look at the other guardians and saw Sandy giving him a weird smile and raised his eyebrows at him while the Tooth fairy glared as Amber passed by.

"What?" Jack asked angrily and followed North and the other guardians followed and walking behind the young, redish face, bashful guardian.

North is giving Amber a tour around the place while the other guardians are following. Jack's walking with his one hand in his jacket pocket and his other hand holding his staff, resting on his shoulders. He's looking at the blonde girl in front of him and suddenly she turned and looked back at him and Jack suddenly looked away.

Amber looked back ahead and smiled. North turned looking at the young guardian and also gave him a weird smile like the Sandman did lately.

"What?" Jack said and shook his head and continued walking ignoring North's stare at him. After having a long walk around North's place, the guardians went to their rooms except for North and Amber.

"Are you sure you want to sleep here in the couch?" North said heartily to the summer spirit who insisted that she's going to be fine.

"Yeah…very sure, North. I'll be fine." She said as North's handing her a piece of blanket and pillow.

Amber lay down on the couch and North went to his quarters and the summer spirit fell asleep. After a few minutes she feels something under her neck and under her knees. She took two of her golden steel and abruptly made them into two short knives and pointed to the one who's touching her.

"Woah, calm down Amber!" Jack said while he's putting his palms in front of him and looking at the sharp golden knives the summer spirit's holding.

"What the heck are you doing?" she asked angrily and put her knives down and sat on the couch looking at the young guardian.

"Sandy keeps waking me up and asking me to bring you in his room." Jack said, "He made a bed for you." He added and the sweet Sandman came out of Jack's back and waved at her.

"He won't stop knocking at my door!" he exclaimed and looked at Sandy who's looking back at him and giving him a shaky smile. Amber stood up and smiled at the Sandman.

"Is that true?" she asked and Sandy nodded and begged for her to sleep in his room and started making images on his head, "I didn't get that…" she said and scratched her head.

"He said…" Jack said bashfully but didn't look at her, "that he can't… sleep while you're here downstairs."

"Oh…" she smiled and leaned on the Sandman, "well then, let's go, I'll sleep in your room, I don't want you getting a lack of sleep." She said heartily and Sandy gave her thumbs up and dragged her upstairs.

Jack grabbed Amber's pillow and blanket and followed them in Sandy's room. As he went inside he saw Sandy showing his beautiful and magical work. They're floating around Amber and the young guardian smiled without even noticing it.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all night?" Amber said and smiled when Jack gave her an angry look.

"As if…" he whispered and tossed the blanket and pillow to her, "Happy now?" Jack asked the Sandman and the sweet Sandy nodded.

"Get some rest Jack…." Amber said cordially and looked at the young guardian.

"Of course I will…" Jack said coldly and closed the door behind him and went to his room scratching his head.

Sandy made Amber's bed, floating above his and the summer spirit threw herself in bed and giggled as she watched the dolphins and fishes, which is the Sandman's work, surrounding her.

"Time to sleep." She said to the Sandman and he nodded but the Sandman didn't go to his bed, he is still staring at her. Amber noticed and she swerved to look at him and the Sandman's giving him a peculiar grin.

"What?" she asked and the Sandman drew an image of a snowflake and a sun above his head and gave a weird smile. Amber blushed, "What? Of course not!" she said bashfully, "Jus….Oh… just go to bed!" she said and the Sandman laughed, but there is no voice coming out, and went to bed.

"I really hate grandma…" she whispered, "she said that the winter spirit's immature and… witty… but she didn't say that he's… good-looking…" she thought and banged her head with her palm. She hugged her blanket and fell asleep in minutes.


	5. Chapter 5: Two Seasons One House

Two Seasons, One House

Jack Frost was woken up by the sounds of the dolphins and laughter next door, in Sandy's room. He stood up, wiped his face and went to the bathroom to take a shower and to brush his white sparkly teeth. After suiting up, he went in front of Sandy's room to tell them stop making noise and the Sandman to stop playing with his sand dust.

He knocked on the door while he's looking on the ground angrily and he waited a minute or two before somebody opened it.

"Sandy, could you…" he stopped when he saw that the Sandman isn't the one who opened the door.

Jack Frost got lost when he saw Amber while talking to Sandy and swerved to turn to him. Her golden hair followed her when she turned her head and looked at the young guardian with her gorgeous golden eyes and completely forgotten what he's about to say.

"What's that?" Amber asked but Jack didn't answer back. She snapped her fingers in front of him and the young guardian blinked and shook his head and looked at her after.

"Uhmm… what?" he asked while trying to remember what he's going to say.

"Uhmm… you are about to say something to Sandy." She reminded and looked at the bashful winter spirit.

"Oh! yeah right… about that," Jack said feigning he already remembered it, "Uhmm… North said… that breakfast is ready."

He said nervously and looked away, "what?" he thought. Breakfast is not yet ready and it is not even close to READY.

"No, no, no…" Jack said trying to take back what he said, "will be ready after a few minutes." Jack corrected and banged his head secretly.

"Oh… Ok, sure." Amber said and smiled, "Uhmm… about… yesterday," she said bashfully and her cheeks are turning red while she's trying to say something to the young guardian, "I'm sorry about what I said… about looking down to you." Amber added and looked away while she's moving her foot back and forth lightly.

"Oh… that?" Jack said and smiled nervously, "that's… that's alright… no big deal." He said shyly while scratching his head and looked at Amber and looked at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Oh… right… breakfast…" the summer spirit said breaking the silence between them, "I… I'll be ready in a minute." She added.

"Yeah, sure… take your time." He said nervously. Amber went inside and the Sandman went out to leave Amber inside while she's preparing herself. Sandy looked at the young guardian walking back and forth in the hallway murmuring to himself.

After a few minutes, Amber came out of Sandy's room and wearing simple long sleeve top and pants. The three of them went to the dining room and fortunately the breakfast is ready. Jack Frost felt relieved and saw North looking at them while the three of them arrived.

"Oh, perfect timing!" North exclaimed and smiled at them, "how did you know the breakfast ready?" he asked. Jack widened his eyes and giving signs to cut it out.

"Jack said you told him to call us for breakfast." She said curiously. North got the message and cleared his throat.

"Oh, right! I did!" North said and gave Amber a feign smile, "I…uhmm, forgot." He added.

After their meal the guardians went to North's workplace to check if there's some good or bad news about the twins. The leader is pretty frightened about those twins. He looked at Amber and Jack, fighting again, and he smiled while he's watching them.

"What do you mean yours is more fun?!" Amber shouted at Jack while he's looking at her while laughing.

"Well… I'm just saying… summer is B-O-R-I-N-G." The young guardian spelled and the summer spirit is getting pissed at him.

"Alright prove it!" she challenged the winter spirit and Jack looked at her, smiling and walking closer but Amber is not moving back or even moving away from the young guardian.

"One, you bring unwanted pests anywhere." He said and moved closer to her, "Second, the air and weather is too humid," he walked closer again, "and most of all, summer brings boredom every noon!" he finished and their faces are closer to each other.

Amber clutches her staff when Jack smiled at her. The young guardian didn't moved back and he's still staring at the blonde maiden, "You finished?" she asked angrily, "My turn," Amber added but Jack didn't move back.

"First, you make the roads slippery and dangerous, second, people have to wear pile of clothes every time they go out and third winter brings cold powerful destructive blizzards!"

Jack just smiled while the girl is looking at her angrily. The young guardian leaned closer and the girl shrugged and blushed. Jack whispered to her ear and Amber just stood there frozen and nervous.

"I know… that's why I love winter." Jack Frost said and Amber groaned and backed away while looking at him and while she's blushing. She sat one a chair, crossed her arms and feet and looked away from the young guardian.

"If you are really anxious to know who is stronger why don't we find out?" North suggested and the other guardians widened their eyes with horror. They looked at each other and looked back at North.

"What?" we need to train anyway, right?" North added and blinked at Amber who still not saying anything.

They went underground where North's training himself. It's a wide area and there's a collection of swords and other weapons. The guardians looked around and rather amazed about the place. This is also the first time they saw it and they didn't even know about this before.

"You have this place all this time?" Jack asked excitedly and looked at North, "this place is the coolest." Jack said joyfully. Amber didn't say anything and she's just looking at the young guardian.

"So… Amber, are you ready?" North asked and noticed that she's still angry, "Jack, how about you?" he asked the young guardian and he just smiled.

"Whenever she's ready…" he said coldly challenging the summer spirit, "I'm going to win anyway…"

Amber lost her ground and she took the three golden steel on her back and made it into a golden staff, like the one when she and Jack first met, and slammed it on the ground. Jack gave a weird grin and clutches his staff and points at her, "Ladies first." He said.

"You asked for it…" Amber said in a low voice and smiled. She moved quickly and Jack didn't noticed where she went and he felt something warm behind him. It was Amber, he quickly blocked the summer spirit's attack with his staff and she jumped back and looked at the young guardian. The other guardians went behind North trying to hide themselves while their leader is just watching and enjoying the show.

"What are you waiting for?" Jack said mocking the blonde girl while he's leaning on his staff. Amber banged her staff on the floor and an image of a sun with eight rays formed. Jack looked at it and didn't know what's it for then he didn't noticed there's another one and he's standing on it. Amber smiled and Jack saw that her eyes are glowing. After a minute or two, flames formed around the young guardian and he quickly shielded himself by thick cold ice before the fire consumes him.

Amber stopped the fire and the Jack melted his ice around him and walked towards the blonde girl and holds both of her shoulders while shaking her.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" he exclaimed and looked at the laughing maiden in front of her.

"Please… you can't be serious that, that will kill you." She said while laughing at the young guardian.

"You scared the frick'n hell out of me!" Jack said angrily and Amber pushed the young guardian.

"I though you are ready when I'm ready?" she said trying to remind Jack what he said earlier, "and you said you're going to win anyways?" she added and gave the young guardian a weird smile. "It's obvious that you haven't fought a girl before…" Amber leaned on Jack, "haven't you?"

The young guardian blushed and he banged his staff on the ground and frost spread around them, "Don't think that because you're a girl, I'll go easy on you." Jack said sounding almost threatening her. She looked around and noticed she's surrounded by frosts.

Amber splits her staff into half and made it into two short knives, "Don't think that because I'm a girl you can easily defeat me." She said irritatedly and leaned closed to the young guardian.

"What if I did?" Jack replied and moved his face closer to her.

Amber lit her knives and clutches them tightly, "Then you messed with the wrong girl."

North stood between them to stop the fight. The leader tried to calm the two down and it took him a few minutes before he did. Amber put back her golden steels on her back and walked away from the young guardian. When they got back in North's place, Amber went straight to Sandy's room without eating dinner. Jack watched the Summer spirit as she enters the room and North approached the young guardian and sat beside him.

"So… what do you think?" North asked him and Jack looked at him angrily.

"You almost got me killed!" he exclaimed and the leader laughed and patted Jack's head.

"She doesn't do that…" North said and stopped laughing for a while, "most of the time…." He added and the winter spirit shrugged and got frightened at the girl.

"I am never going to accept favours from you again!" He stood up and was about to leave when North spoke.

"I don't believe you and I know… you like her even more after what just happened." North said cordially and laughed.

"You know what…" Jack asked and swerved to look at North.

"What?" the leader asked curiously.

"You are dang wrong!" he exclaimed, "first off, I don't like her from the start and second why should I like her even more? She almost killed me!" Jack shook his head and went to his room and slammed the door shut.

"He definitely likes her…" North said and went to his work place.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dark Twins

The Dark Twins

The next evening, North called the guardians to his office and they went there as fast as they could. When they got there, they saw North getting ready and preparing his two swords and they all looked curious and troubled.

"I know where they'll attack next." He said without looking at them, "Get ready and go straight to the sleigh." He added. Everyone grabbed their weapons and everything they'll need and went underground where the sleigh is.

"I can't remember the last time I rode the sleigh!" Amber said excitedly when they're waiting for the sleigh to come out and she got surprised that's different and more amazing than the last she saw it.

"You got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed and walked around it, "this is cooler than before!" she added.

"You know about the sleigh?" Jack asked inquisitively and looked at North giving him a vacant face.

"Well… everybody knows about the sleigh." Amber laughed. "Get in!"

North ordered joyfully and they all went in and Bunnymund brought a belt this time. He attached it in the chairs and locked it on his belly.

"You made your own belt Kangaroo?" Jack said and laughed aloud.

"Everyone loves the sleigh!" North said and started the engines. "Hold on tight!" He said excitedly and laughed as the sleigh moves forward faster and faster and went through the loop de loop and made the Easter Bunny gag. When they got out, everything was smooth and luxurious. Amber looked down and saw the whole place while she touched the clouds. Jack jumped out of the sleigh suddenly and Amber gasped and looked at the young guardian and saw him flying above them and following them.

"You should've seen your face!" Jack shouted at Amber and she gave him a furious look and crossed her arms.

"Well I want to see your face when you fall!" she said and blushed and sat beside the Sandman and he's looking at her weirdly… again. "Alright that's a little creepy…" she said and looked away from the Sandman.

"Jack, come back down here! I'm going to open a portal!" North called the young guardian and he jumped down in the sleigh and looked at Amber trying to faze her and she sticks her tongue out and looked away.

After a few moments later they came out through the magic portal and North assigned them in different places. They all jumped out of the sleigh and went to their positions while North is in the air watching them and the place from above. After a few hours of waiting North saw something big and dark, a bit far from where he is, and gave the signal.

Sandy let out his Sand dust and gives dreams to the children and the main priority is to protect him while defeating the dark twins. The darkness is getting closer and closer and suddenly they released dark monsters in the streets.

"Dark horses again mate?" Bunnymund said and gave a relish grin, "that's old news…" and started to throw his boomerangs. After a few minutes, the Easter Bunny got surrounded and he went up and in to North's sleigh and throws a bunch of egg bombs from above. "Never mess with the guardians!" he shouted as he continues to throwing.

Jack Frost too is busy fighting with the shadows surrounding him. He flew up and burst a cold strong wind that sent the shadows on the ground and can't stand up and after a minute, few disappeared and more are coming behind him.

"You got to be kidding me…" he said nervously, "Oh, well…." He laughed and gave a weird grin and clutches his wooden staff with his both hands and banged it on the floor hard and a cold tornado with hard ice attacked towards the shadows. He flew up again and didn't notice the shadow chasing him. He swung his staff hitting the shadow and flew down fast, colliding two more shadows above him. He saw Amber below also surrounded by shadows.

"Thousands versus one? Not fair!" She shouted and gave a weird grin and gave a short laugh, "outnumbered… but who says I'm out skilled?" she took out the three golden steel and combined it all together and slammed on the ground. An image of a sun like the one on her staff formed and the light flew in the sky and the shadows were burned by it. She opened her eyes and they glow and more shadows from her both sides are coming and Jack Frost jumped beside her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"To help isn't it obvious?" Jack said irritatedly and felt angry a bit thinking Amber didn't appreciate it.

When they moved closer, both of their staffs glowed and they looked at each other, "Thinking what I'm thinking?" they both said.

"Pork and beans?" Amber said silly and laughed aloud.

"No time for fun and games Amber!" Jack shouted and shook his head.

"Oh… please… like I believe you'd say that." Amber said and the shadows are getting closer and closer to them.

"On my signal…" Amber said serenely and looked at the shadows attentively.

"What signal?" Jack asked felt troubled and panicking, the shadows are getting closer.

"Trust me, you wouldn't miss It." she said and gave a grin. The shadows are few steps away from both of them and Amber released a bright golden light blinding the shadows and they both flew up high and circled together forming a spiral like pattern in the dark night sky.

"What happens if we combined our staffs?" Amber asked a little bit late.

"Don't ask me!" Jack shouted back and without hesitation, they both combined their staff and a ball of fire and ice formed and they both looked at each other, "this is going to be… AWESOME!" they said with a thrilling tone and they threw it below hitting the dark shadows and made a big bright explosion.

"Now that's what I call an explosion!" Jack said excitedly and laughed aloud. They noticed that Sandy was surrounded as well and Bunnymund is too busy fighting to help the Sandman and above them North and the Tooth fairy have troubles fighting millions of shadows.

"I got to help North, you go to Sandy." Jack Frost ordered and Amber hurriedly flew down to help the Sandman.

North and the Tooth fairy are working together to fight the ones on the sky but they are just too many for the two them. Suddenly, an electric like frosts and snow consumed the darkness and after a minute or two, it burst and made a huge explosion but there are still more coming towards them.

Sandy can no longer hold the shadows and they're becoming more and more suddenly a ray of light circled the shadows and burned them into dust. Amber stood beside Sandy and blinked at the guardian and Sandy smiled back at her.

"Ok kids, this is where it gets complicated…"


	7. Chapter 7: Guardians Seperated

Guardians Separated

"Ok kids… this is where it gets complicated…"

Gold Amber said when she stood between Sandy and the shadows. Then the shadows disappeared and two identical boy twins stood in front of them.

"The Summer Spirit, we admit it's a bit of a surprise." The dark twins said and gave an evil laugh and looked at Gold Amber, "It's nice to see you." They added.

"I wish I could say the same for the both of you…" Amber said coldly and gave a feign smile.

"Excuse us mademoiselle, let us introduced ourselves," they said and bowed in front of Amber, "I'm Devian," one of the boys said, "and I'm Darcus," the other one said. Amber noticed the necklace around their necks. Devian has the devil pendant and Darcus has the shadow-man pendant.

"You know why we're telling you our names?" the twins said intelligently and evilly. They gave a weird smile at Amber and stared at her. The summer spirit laughed and pointed her staff to them.

"Because this is the last time we'll see each other." She said serenely and her eyes glowed once more and gave an evil smile, "don't worry… I'll finish you off painlessly as I can."

The twins laughed wickedly and became serious after, "very funny summer spirit… but not really." They said serenely and stared at the blonde girl.

"I see you two are anxious of finishing your DADDY's work." Amber mocked the two twins but they didn't say anything, "but you obviously realized that you're fighting the guardians… including me…" Amber said coldly and the twins laughed and spread their arms wide.

"You can't defeat us summer spirit… neither the guardians" they said together and utter and gave a wicked smile at the girl.

"Don't be absurd…" the summer spirit said and laughed, "well, I'll just ignore it… it's free to dream anyway…" she added. The twins got angry and looked at her evilly and their voices became like a grown man's voice.

"Dream? Free? Ha! Not for long!" they exclaimed and looked at the Sandman. Amber realized something odd about the two and looked at them attentively as they looked at Sandy beside her.

"I'm getting bored…." Amber said suddenly, breaking the silence, "let's lighten things up…" she added and smiled. Amber slammed her staff on the ground and a bright gold light burst from it.

The twins closed and blocked their eyes from the light and backed away from it. They heard a big bang and when they opened their eyes, they saw Amber and Sandy are already in the sky.

"You can't run away from us…" the twins said and they followed.

The twins suddenly surrounded Amber and Sandy using the dark shadows. The Sandman is fighting Darcus and grabbed him with his sand whip and throws him and slams him anywhere but he noticed that he's doing not enough damage to the boy. Amber keep firing at Devian but she also noticed that his wounds are healing so fast and looked at Sandy and realized that he noticed it too.

On the other hand, Jack's having a hard time fighting the shadows, trying to help North and the Tooth fairy.

"There is no end…." The winter spirit whispered and looked around him and realized they are surrounded. "Alright… let's just end this!" he shouted.

The dark horses attacked and Jack just let them come. He closed his eyes and clutches his staff with his both hands when he consumed by the shadows, a light glowed and frost formed on and in the shadows. After a few seconds, it exploded from the inside and the young guardian passed out and he's falling from the sky.

While facing the twins, Amber and Sandy got surprised when Darcus and Devian shouted in pain and the shadows around them disappeared. The summer spirit looked around and saw Jack falling and got caught by North. She realized that he already defeated the shadows attacking North and the Tooth fairy. The twins met in the middle and hold hands together and gain their strength again and laughed evilly.

"You are all fools! None of you can defeat us!" they said aloud and they both gave an evil wicked laugh.

Amber looked at the twins with horror and hate, she clutches her staff and her hair and eyes glowed brightly.

"Get them out of here, North!" She shouted and the leader got her message. North landed his sleigh near the Easter Bunny and he hopped in leaving the emerging shadows behind.

"Now you really pissed me off!" Amber said furiously and the twins laughed evilly.

"It's our pleasure," they said trying to mocking the summer spirit.

"Let's finish this, quickly." Amber said. The sandman prepared himself as well as the summer spirit.

"No…" the twins said, "WE will finish this… quickly."

"Get out of here Sandy…" she said to the Sandman but he refused. He stayed on his ground and confronts the dark twins.

"Why do you have to be… so… thoughtful?" Amber said and smiled at Sandy.

Amber and Sandy attacked together and the skies are filled with loud bursting sounds only the guardians can hear and the humanity doesn't even know it. North went back because of nagging and fazing of the Easter Bunny to help Amber and the Sandman, but they didn't even get close because of the dark shadows coming in their way.

The dark twins surrounded the Sandman and was about to put him inside of an enormous mouth of a dark shadow horse but Amber pushed him away and she's the one who got caught, which is the twins' real plan. They gave an evil grin and made the monster exploded from the inside, where the summer spirit is. Amber fell from the sky but she still can see Sandy fighting the twins, she reached out her hand and the last thing she saw is the Sandman got consumed in the darkness.

"I love it… when things work out…" Amber said and smiled before she passed out.


	8. Chapter 8: The Perfect Set-Up

The Perfect Set Up

"Why is she still asleep? What happened to her? Is there something you're not telling me?" Jack asked candidly to North and got pretty worried about Amber. It's already pass noon but she's still sleeping. The guardians put Amber in Sandy's room on her bed and waited for her to wake up. North doesn't know what to do to the summer spirit and suddenly they saw a bog shadow passed by the window and North suddenly ordered the yetis to open a portal from the outside.

After a few minutes, a woman with short black hair with white strands, but her face doesn't look that old, wearing an old fashion clothes, a pointed black hat on her head and flying a big goose came out from the magic portal and North watched as she landed.

"I told you to watch her." The woman said as she climbed down the enormous goose. She walked to North and gave him an angry look and stared at him for a few minutes.

"Where is she?" she asked breaking the silence between both of them.

"She's in the Sandman's room still sleeping." North said nervously and the woman passed the leader and went upstairs. The guardians are quiet surprised when the woman entered the room and walked to Amber.

"Is she…." Bunnymund whispered to North when the leader went inside.

"Yes… she is." North said cutting the Easter Bunny. Jack doesn't know who the woman is and looked at the others and realized that they definitely know her. He stared at the woman again and she swerved to look at the young guardian.

"You must be Jack Frost," she said and Jack nodded and felt curious about the woman knowing who he is but doesn't know who she is. "Do you know who I am child?" the woman asked the boy heartily and Jack shook his head feeling bashful. "Of course you don't" she laughed and looked at North, "we'll deal with this later." She said sounding a bit angry and irritated about the guardian leader.

"Amber is fine…" she said and Jack felt relieved about the good news, "the dark twins just drained her powers when she's inside the dark horse." She added and brushed the young girl's blonde hair, "and she will be awakening in a few minutes."

The guardians sighed in relief, even the Tooth fairy is happy about the news. All of them went out of the room leaving the summer spirit. The woman noticed something's missing and looked at North, "Where's the Sandman?" she asked. The guardians looked down and felt bad about what happened last night and the woman knew and felt sorry for them.

They all went downstairs and waited for Amber to wake up while the woman and North talked in private in his office. A few moments later, they heard a door opened from upstairs and they all turned and looked if it's Amber.

"I hate it when I feel dizzy…" she muttered while going down the stairs. The guardians' lips twisted into a smile but immediately faded. "Where's Sandy?" she asked them but they all shook their heads. The summer spirit went scratching her head and looked at them blankly. "What do you mean no?" she asked again.

"Sandy got caught." Bunnymund said with a low voice and they are all surprised when the summer spirit laughed out loud.

"Do you think this is the best time to laugh?" they all shouted at her and Amber tried to stop laughing but she couldn't. North and the woman came out of the office when they heard the guardians shouted.

"What is going on here?" the woman asked and smiled when she saw Amber.

"Gran gran!" Amber said excitedly and ran to the woman and gave her a big hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked joyfully and looked at her.

"North called me and said you're not waking up, so I have to check up on you." She said heartily and hugged the young girl, "and I'm glad you're safe and sound." She added.

"Of course I'm ok! I'm queen of ok… er… forget about what I said." The woman laughed but it faded and looked at her seriously. "What?" Amber asked.

"It's… It's about Sandy…" the woman said sadly and put her arms on Amber's shoulder, "The dark twins… got him." She added. Amber looked at the other guardians and raised her eyebrow.

"Seriously?" she asked and they all nodded. Amber laughed louder and they all looked at her with troubled and blank faces and Jack pushed her on the sofa and leaned on her while holding her shoulders.

"What's the matter with you? Do you think this is funny?" Jack said grimly and the guardians tried to back Jack away from the summer spirit but the woman deterred them. The winter spirit leaned closer to her and Amber looked at the young guardian and curled her lips into a smile.

"Sandy is gone and without him there will be no dreams every night and you're seriously laughing right now?" he added and pushed the girl against the chair.

Amber shook her head and laughed, "Jack, jack, jack…" she said serenely and made the young guardian more irritated. "Come closer… I'm going to tell you something," she added. Jack did lean closer to her and Amber whispered in his ear and Jack suddenly widened his eyes and backed away from the grinning summer spirit.

"You got to be kidding me…" Jack said with a fervor tone, disbelieving the summer spirit.

"Fine if you don't believe me… you go and check on it." She said and gave the young guardian a rare smile. Jack ran to where the sleigh is and the others followed including Amber. The other guardians keep asking Jack but he's not listening and answering them back. The young guardian opened a portion of the sleigh behind it and found a brown sack. He opened it nervously and saw Sandy in there, sleeping.

They all looked surprised and turned to the summer spirit. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" they all shouted and Amber started laughing and Sandy got woken up. The sandman rubbed his eyes and looked shocked when all the guardians are looking at him and Sandy drew a question mark image on his head.

"Bu…But…." Jack can't speak straight for what he and the others found out and he looked at the summer spirit laughing. "But… North said… and…"

Amber walked to Jack and put her index finger on the young guardian's lips and shhh him. Jack blushed and took off the summer spirit's finger off his lips.

"We saw Sandy got caught by the shadows and you fell out of the sky… then how did you got out?" North asked the young girl as she leaned on the wall.

"While Sandy and I are fighting the twins, I asked them some question that I need for an answer," the guardians listened to her attentively and looked at her seriously, "I also mocked them, which I am good at, for them to say something that they shouldn't… and they did."

"I don't get it…" Jack said while scratching his head. Amber sighed and looked at the guardian and breathed deeply and explained a little further, "they said that dreams are not for free… not for long and they looked at Sandy. I have to demur about what they said and asked myself why they are looking at Sandy and that's when I found out about their plan."

All of them nodded and waited for the girl to continue, "They're after for the Sandman and we are pretty aware of what he can do. Just like the freezer said…" Amber was cut off when Jack reacted.

"What the heck did you call me?" he asked furiously and all of them shh the young guardian. "Did you just shh me?!" he exclaimed and they shh him again.

"Just listen to what I'm saying Jack!" Amber shouted and the young guardian crossed his arms and leaned on the sleigh behind him.

"Just like JACK said… without Sandy there will be no dreams every night and that's exactly the dark twins wanted to happen, so I have to do something about it. I burst a bright light that blinded them and asked Sandy to make a decoy of himself and hide somewhere near Bunnymund so he'll jump in the sleigh when I gave the signal, which is when North picked up the Easter Bunny. The one I flew in the sky with the decoy, which the twins thought to be the real one, and there you go, the dark twins caught the wrong Sandy they went home, we went home and here we are!" Amber explained intelligently and gave a big smile at them.

The guardians don't really know what to say and they all looked at the woman, "What?" she asked, "I have nothing to do with it." She added.

When they went back in the living room, they are all still shocked and they all stared at the blonde girl the whole time. Amber sat on the settee and looked at the guardians vacantly. "Ok… you all creeping me out." She said nervously and looked at the young guardian looking down.

"Amber dear, I need to go." The woman said and hugged the young girl, "Always be careful dear." She added and hugged her tightly.

"I will…" Amber said and backed up from the woman. North walked closer to her and Amber stepped away to give both of them some space.

"I will keep her safe." North said and the woman laughed and made North wonder, "I think that's not possible," she said, "she's a guardian, even though she doesn't know it yet… trouble is all around her." The woman said and looked at Amber who's mocking the other guardians.

North laughed and puts his hands on the woman's shoulder, "Did she grow up the way you hope?" He asked as the woman rode on her giant goose.

"No…" she answered. "No?" North repeated and the woman smiled, "No… even better."

"Thanks for the help… Mother Goose." North said before the woman went through the portal.


	9. Chapter 9: Unknown Guardian

Unknown Guardian

"Admit it freezer! I'm way smarter that you!" Amber is fazing the winter spirit for a while now while the Easter Bunny is laughing at him. Tooth was back again, hating the summer spirit but inside, she's really happy that Amber's fine. Jack is just there sitting and ignoring Amber while she's kidding him around. After a few minutes, Amber stopped and sat beside the winter spirit who's looking away from her.

"Aww… come on… I'm just kidding." Amber said heartily to the young guardian but he's still not talking back. Jack looked at the time and stood up and walked to North and whispered something. Amber raised her eyebrow and wondered what he said.

"What?! There's no way I'm gonna…" Jack suddenly shouted but North cut him off and they both looked at Amber.

"She's coming or you can't go." North said with a low voice and they both looked away. The young guardian looked down and breathed deeply. "Alright…" he said and North smiled, "But I'm just going to do this for him." Jack added and groaned. As the young guardian walked to Amber, the summer spirit looked up to him and didn't know what's going on.

Jack pulled Amber and she tried to free her hand but she can't. "He… hey! Let me go! Where are you taking me?" Amber asked angrily and feeling troubled. She keeps asking and asking but Jack isn't talking back. Amber looked at North and the leader just smiled and waved. "What?" Amber thought to herself and felt curious about North's weird, creepy smile.

Suddenly a magic portal opened Jack carried Amber and went through it. After a few minutes later, they went out from the magic portal and Jack just dropped Amber on the ground angrily and passed by her without saying anything. "What the heck is your problem?!" She exclaimed and turned Jack forcefully to face her, "You just can't carry me and take me anywhere you want to!" she said angrily while she's blushing and didn't even noticing.

"Why did you brought me here?!" she added and looked around. She noticed that she's in a small town and it's still summer time, "but why is the winter spirit want to go here?" she thought and didn't noticed the young guardian is starting to walk away going somewhere and she ran to catch up with him.

"Wait... It's still summer you cannot change the weather…." She said but the young guardian is not still answering, "JACK!" She exclaimed and the winter spirit stopped walking and turned to her.

"I'm not going to change the weather, don't worry." He said seriously and started to fly. Amber followed the young guardian and they entered a kid's room.

"What are we doing here?" Amber whispered to the guardian and she noticed that he's already talking to a young boy.

"Hey there kiddo!" Jack said joyfully and hugged the little boy and he is pretty happy to see the young guardian.

"I thought you're not coming!" the boy said excitedly and jumped around the room while the young guardian leaned on his staff and looked at the cheerful boy.

Amber looked at the young boy and smiled at him while watching him having a fun time with the young guardian. "I can't believe you really came…. Even though it's summer." The kid said.

"Of course I'm came!" Jack said and laughed, "Like I told you… all you need to do is believe." He said heartily and rubbed the kid's hair.

Jack looked at Amber and saw her smiling while looking at the kid. "What are you looking at Jack?" the kid suddenly asked and he widened her eyes wondering why he can't see Amber but surprisingly the summer spirit didn't mind and she keeps looking at the young boy.

"Oh…" Jack suddenly remembered why and he cleared his throat, "Oh… nothing Jamie… just looking outside," he added and leaned closer to the boy.

"What do you want to do?" he asked and the boy looked up, thinking.

"I really want to snow glide…. But we both know we can't…" Jamie said and looked down and trying to think another activity.

"I think that's why North wanted me to come with you." Amber said breaking the silence and Jack just listened, "You can change the weather but I'll bring it back after," she continued and the young guardian looked at Amber, "take him snow gliding… but not here."

"I know a lake in the middle of a forest and no one goes there." Jack suggested and Amber nodded. "Who are you talking to Jack?" Jamie asked again and when Jack looked at him the boy gave him a curious look, "I… I'm just talking to myself." Jack said and feigns a laugh, "Anyways… grab your winter get- up… I'm going to take you snow gliding!" Jack said excitedly and Jamie jumped with joy and Amber giggled.

While waiting, the winter and summer spirit sat on Jamie's bed. Amber is staring at the kid and laughed when Jaime opened his cabinet and got buried by a bunch of toys.

"Wrong…. Cabinet…. Again." He said while he's trying to get out. Jack just laughed as he pointed at him. "Help me Jack!" the kid exclaimed angrily and Jack pulled Jamie out.

"Again?" Jack said while laughing, "You really know how to make me laugh, kiddo!" he added and brushed the kids hair and tidy Jaime's clothes.

"I'm not trying to make you laugh!" the kid shouted and grabbed his snow glider and looked at the young guardian angrily. This is the first time Amber saw Jack Frost this happy and the little boy, Jamie, is the one who can make the winter spirit to make him feel that way.

"Are we going or not, I feel hot wearing these warm clothes!" Jaime exclaimed and Jack stopped laughing and looked at Amber.

"Are we ready?" Jack asked the summer spirit and she nodded.

"You know… there's something different about you lately," the little boy said and Jack looked at him, "you are talking to someone… but I don't know who it is." Jamie said and circled Jack looking at him from head to foot.

"I'm talking to you kiddo!" Jack said trying to turn the subject around.

"Oh no," the kid said disbelieving the young guardian, "You said 'are we ready'" Jamie looked around but he can't see anyone except for Jack Frost.

"Come on, let's go out, I can't stay for long kiddo, you know that." Jack said cordially and grabbed his staff leaning on the wall, "ride on your snow glider." Jack ordered and the kid did and clutches the handle tightly. "You ready?" Jack asked Jamie and he nodded but he feels unsure.

"Ok… here we go!" Jack said excitedly and threw the glider outside. Jack formed frost path way for Jamie's glider and he's snow gliding in the sky. Amber is following the two to the forest Jack's talking about. They two boys are having a good time and they laughed and shout together joyfully. After a few minutes later they arrived at the lake and Jamie is kina curious why Jack took him there.

"Awww… finished already?" Jaime said sounded sad and he looked at the young guardian.

"What? Of course not, watch and learn kiddo." Jack said and blinked at the kid. The winter spirit put his staff in the water and the lake is slowly turning into ice. Jack ran around and spreads winter around the lake while shouting joyfully.

"There, finished!" Jack said aloud and saw Jamie's jaw dropped. The kid slowly touched the lake and it really turned into ice.

"You… you turned the lake into an ice skating rink!" Jamie said joyfully and jumped around and he looked around and scratched his head, "but… I don't have a figure skates." Jamie said and Jack looked at Amber who is holding an attachable wooden skate for the kid.

"Are you sure you don't have one?" Jack asked and feigns a sad face and Jamie nodded. "Close your eyes kiddo." Jack ordered and the kid closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. Amber tossed the skate to Jack and the winter spirit attached them in Jaime's shoes.

"Alright… open your eyes." The kid looked surprised and shocked when he saw the wooden ice blades attached on his shoes.

"Wha… where… where did you learn to do that!" he exclaimed and Jack laughed. "Want me to tell you the story or you wanna try those skates?" The winter spirit asked and Jamie stood up with celerity and went to the icy lake. At first, he's trying to balance himself and sooner or later, he got the hang of it.

"This is the best summer ever!" Jaime said and raised his both hands and shouted, "Woooo!" Jack is watching Jaime and noticed Amber is staring at the young boy and giggling. Jack cleared his throat and he got Amber's attention.

"It's pretty cool, what you did lately." Jack said bashfully without looking at the girl. Amber just smiled and pulled Jack down sent him sitting beside her.

"Who's the kid?" Amber asked the young guardian seriously and he looked at the girl's bright golden eyes.

"Oh… uhmmm… he's the first kid who believed in… me." Jack said shyly and looked at the young kid and laughed when he fell.

"Oh… lucky you…" Amber said and she looked at her hands while she's cuddling them. Jack noticed that Amber felt sad and alone and the winter spirit knows precisely what she feels.

"You know… I can tell him about you." Jack said serenely and Amber looked at him and blushed.

"No, that's not really possible…" she said and shook her head, "I mean… I'm a myth… summer goddess, summer spirit… whatever you call me, I'm just a myth." She said gloomily and tears are forming in her eyes. Jack laughed and Amber looked at him angrily and pushed him sending him down on the ground full of snow.

"What's so funny?!" She said furiously. Jack calmed himself and sat himself up and looked at the girl. "Please…. What about me?" he said and sat on the rock again and looked up to Amber, "For most people around the world, I'm also a myth, legend, a fairy tale… but not for that boy over there."

They both looked at Jaime who's having a great time skating, "he's tell stories about me and the other children doesn't believe him but other's do…" Amber sat beside the young guardian and listened to him attentively, "and he can do same thing for you." He added.

A few moments later Jamie went closer to Jack and asked the same question, "Who are you talking to?" he said and crossed his arms while he's looking at the young guardian angrily, "and don't tell me you're talking to me or to yourself!" he added and Jack stood up and leaned on his staff.

"If I tell you, will you believe me?" Jack asked and grinned at the boy.

"Of course!" Jamie said joyfully and looked at the young guardian with his excited and thrilling eyes.

Jack breathed deeply and leaned closer to the boy, "You believe in me right?" Jack said heartily and the boy nodded, "then you will believe me If I tell you…" Jack paused and noticed Jaime's pretty excited about what he's going to say, "that the summer spirit is sitting right there," Jack pointed where Amber is sitting and Jaime followed where Jack's pointing.

"Looking at you and watching you right now with her bright golden eyes." Jamie looked at Jack and whispered, "Her?" the boy repeated and grinned.

The kid looked back at the empty space he's looking earlier, "tell me more about her." Jamie added and Jack smiled, "she has a golden long hair and a golden staff and most importantly, she's the one who saved the Sandman from the evil twins." Jaime gasped and smiled brightly and he can see the summer spirit but a bit blurry. "Do you believe in the summer spirit now?" Jack asked and Jaime nodded and he can see that summer spirit in front of his eyes waving at him.

"Hi there… Jamie." Amber said and smiled at the young boy sweetly. The kid gasped and looked at the young guardian and back to Amber.

"You're the summer spirit?" Jaime asked shyly but felt excited about her.

"You bet." She said cordially and Jamie ran to her and gave her a big hug. "Oh…." Amber said and hugged the little boy.

The kid backed up and looked at the winter spirit, "She's beautiful…." Jaime muttered and Jack blushed and looked away.

"Now I have a big brother and a big sister!" Jaime said joyfully and stopped, "Or… " Amber and Jack knows what Jaime is thinking because of his stare at the two of them. They both looked at each other and back to the kid, "NO WE'RE NOT!" they both shouted and Jaime laughed and rolled himself in the snow while pointing at the blushing season spirits.

"I haven't said anything yet!" Jamie said while trying not to laugh and he stood up and looked at them. "You two look cute together!" the boy added trying to annoy the two.

"OK… that's enough… are you done skating now?" Jack said angrily and Jaime laughed and nodded, "Yeah… it's getting dark." The kid said and looked around, "what about the lake?" he asked curiously and Jack pointed at the summer spirit without looking at her.

Amber grabbed her three golden steel and made it into a long gold staff and stood at the middle of the lake. She slammed her staff in the middle of the lake and the whole place lit up and all the ice melted in seconds. Jack and Jamie's jaws dropped after what they saw. Amber stood in front of them and snapped her fingers in front of their faces.

"Are we done here?" she said seriously and the two boys looked at each other and gulped. "Yeah… I think so…" Jamie said and the summer spirit brushed Jamie's hair.

Suddenly they heard a loud roar not far from behind and a large black bear with red eyes came out of nowhere. The two season spirits looked at each other and clutches their staffs and protected the young boy.

"That's not an ordinary bear, isn't it?" Jack asked Amber and looked at the furious, evil- looking bear across the lake,

"Definitely not…"


	10. Chapter 10: Winter Spirit's Warm Comfort

Winter Spirit's Warm Comfort

"On second thought, why don't you and Jamie face the deadly beast?" Amber said suddenly while looking at the kid who shrugged upon saying that.

"Are you insane?" Jack exclaimed and looked at the summer spirit.

"Yes I am." Amber laughed evilly just for fun, "You're both boys!" she added and looked at them, "You know what boys say in the face of danger…"

The boys looked at each other and shouted at the summer spirit, "WHAT?" they said furiously and Amber curled her lips into a rare smile, "Mommy…"

The bear with red eyes roared and the birds flew away and the beast is preparing to jump across to them. "Do you have a plan?" Jack asked Amber nervously and Jaime looked at the summer spirit hoping she HAVE a plan.

"Of course, I thought about it!" she said joyfully and the two boys sighed in relief, "no one dies, see I thought about it!" Amber said and laughed aloud. The deadly beast jumped and Amber carried Jamie and jumped away from the beast separating the winter spirit from them and the beast is walking towards Amber and the boy.

"Whatever happens stay here, do you hear me?" Amber said as she hid Jaime behind a rock. Jack started to fly above the beast and caught its attention. The winter spirit froze the beast's feet and stabbed each and every of it preventing it to move.

The summer spirit spins her staff above her and gold electricity started to form and she threw it towards the beast as the winter spirit combined it with his. When their attacks collided the beast roared in pain when it hits him and both of the season spirits hugged Jamie to protect him from the big explosion.

They stood up slowly and saw that the beast it gone and there is no trace of it. "That was…. TOTALLY WICKED!" Jamie shouted and jumped around.

"A deadly bear is not enough to fight two season spirits…." Jack said with a weird smile.

The two season spirits sent Jaime home and the little kid isn't stopping talking about what happened and they laughed along the way. When they arrived Jamie dressed up and jumped up and down on his bed while Jack and Amber is playing with the kid and suddenly his door opened and the two season spirits flew on the ceiling and put their index finger on their lips.

"What is the laughing and talking all about dear?" Jaime's mother entered the room and looked around but saw no one's there.

"Oh… uhmmm, Im just playing mother." Jamie said and smiled.

"It's late dear, go to sleep," Her mother said and looked at his son, "Do you want me to tell you a story?" Jamie shook his head and her mother smiled and left the room. Jack listened carefully if Jamie's mother is not there anymore and the winter spirit laughed.

"That was close!" Jack said and the young kid laughed joyfully as the winter spirit tickled him. "You need to go to sleep Jamie…" Amber said heartily and the kid nodded. Jack tucked him in and turned on his night light while Amber turned off the lights and watched Jaime fell asleep.

When they got home, North approached them and asked them how things went.

"Ahh… Jack Frost and Gold Amber!" He exclaimed joyfully and hugged them both, "Easy there North… we're just gone for a few hours." Jack said while trying to breathe.

"You can let go now…" Amber said and the leader put them down carefully then the Sandman ran to Amber and hugged her tightly.

"Oh…." Amber giggled and Jack looked at Sandy and murmured to himself.

Sandy started to draw image on his head too fast and Amber didn't get that at all. "Wha… wait…" Amber laughed and scratched her head and looked at the young guardian who looked away which made her wonder, "What's his problem…" she thought.

The Sandman dragged her upstairs and covered her eyes and entered in a room. After a few minutes, Sandy took off his hands on Amber's eyes and she felt amazed and surprised about what she saw.

"No way…" she said almost breathless and looked at the Sandman, "this… this is my room?" she asked and the Sandman nodded. North appeared in her door and blinked at her.

"I hope you like it…" North said and entered the room, "It's the Sandy's idea," he added and Amber smiled at the Sandman.

After a minute or two, Jack leaned on Amber's door but didn't go inside. He noticed Sandy's looking at him weirdly and also giving him that weird smile of his which made him blush but don't know why. He looked away ignoring the Sandman and suddenly Sandy pushed him.

"What now?" The young guardian said and groaned at the Sandman. Amber didn't noticed because she's too busy exploring her new room. The Tooth fairy and the Easter Bunny passed by and peeked in her room.

"Thanks you guys… I really appreciate it." She said cordially and looked at Tooth and smiled at her but the Tooth fairy left. Suddenly something beeped and North excused himself and the other guardians followed except for Jack and Sandy. The winter spirit, who noticed that she became lonely all of the sudden, closed Amber's door behind and noticed Sandy's looking at him.

"What?" Jack said "OK… your stare is creeping me out." He added and the Sandman's pointing the door and the young guardian. "You… want me to go and talk to her?" Jack asked and Sandy nodded cheerfully but the young guardian shook his head.

"Oh no, no, no… she… she needs to be alone for a while…" he said trying to convince the sandman that she's fine then suddenly they heard Amber sobbing. The Sandman got angry and he's coaxing Jack to talk to her and comfort her.

"No..he…hey!" Jack said with a low voice while the Sandman's pushing him and Jack banged on the door. "Shhh!" Jack said while putting his index finger on his lips. "Al….Alright, alright!" He said irritatedly and pushed the Sandman. Jack knocked on the door and after a minute or two, Amber opened it and Jack noticed Amber's wet eyes even though she wiped it.

"Oh… hey." Amber said trying not to make her voice shake. Jack doesn't know what to say and he looked at the Sandman nervously and he keeps pushing the young guardian.

"Uhmm… you want to… talk… about something?" Jack said and feels a bit stupid upon saying that. Amber smiled and opened the door wide. Jack closed the door looking at the Sandman and gave him an angry face.

The summer spirit sat on her bed and Jack stood in front of her and cleared his throat, "Uhmmm… are you ok?" Jack asked and looked at the girl. "Of course she isn't! She's crying! Stupid me!" He thought to himself and shook his head, "I don't know how to… deal with this…" he thought.

Amber patted the bed and Jack sat beside the summer spirit and looked at her. "Uhmm… I kind of noticed something between… you and Tooth." Jack said nervously while his playing with his staff.

"Oh… you have…" Amber said and feigns a laugh and looked at the young guardian.

"Tooth and I were… friends." Amber said and the young guardian felt surprised about what she said, "And a girl named Terra believed in me and Tooth. She's the reason we became friends and we visit her as frequently as we can…" she added and breathed deeply before she continued, "because she have an illness that cannot be cured."

Jack was about to rub Amber's back when she looked and smiled, "but one day… Terra died and I was not there when she needs me the most…" Amber tried to hold back her tears but she can't. It rolled down on her cheek and the young guardian rubbed Amber's back and looked at her.

"That's why Tooth hates at me and she won't even talk to me…. Well I don't blame her. I'll do the same thing if I was her." She said and wiped her tears. Amber lay down on her bed and looked at the ceiling while the young guardian stated at her for a minute and looked away and played with his staff. There was a long silence between then and the young guardian doesn't really know what to say.

Jack Frost looked at the summer spirit and saw that she's already asleep. The young guardian smiled and tucked Amber in gently and brushed her golden hair after. Jack turned on Amber's night light and walked to the door.

He looked back at the summer spirit who moved a little and made the young guardian smile. He turned the light off and closed the door with care. Jack noticed that the other guardians downstairs are staring at him and giving him a weird smile.

"Jack and Amber sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I…" the guardians are cut off by Jack. He lost his temper and slammed his staff on the ground. He widened his eyes remembering Amber is already sleeping. He opened the door slowly and sighed in relief when he saw the summer spirit didn't get woken up.

The young guardian closed the door and shook his head. He looked at the other guardians angrily but you can notice that he's blushing.

"One more word and I'll freeze all of you!" He said aloud but gently. Jack went into his room and closed the door behind him. He leaned his wooden staff on the wall and threw himself in his bed and put his arms on the back of his head, staring at the ceiling and didn't notice he's smiling.

He shook his head and grabbed a pillow and put it on his face, "I am not falling for her!" he shouted and took off the pillow, "yes I am…" he said and put the pillow on his face again, "No you're not!" he shouted and took off the pillow again and slapped himself, "Just go to sleep!"


	11. Chapter 11: Memories In Danger

Memories In Danger

The sun came up but in North's place, you can only see its bright golden sunlight. The young guardian just finished dressing up and he grabbed his staff and went out of his room. He put his ear on the summer spirit's door and listened carefully but he can't hear anything, just silence, nothing else. He knocked but nobody answered back. Jack went downstairs and saw the other guardians except for Amber. He doesn't want to ask anybody where she is because he knows that they will joke him around about it.

North noticed that the young guardian is looking around the place casually and calmly but didn't speak to them. Jack sat down and looked down on the ground and noticed that the other guardians are looking at him weirdly.

"What?!" he exclaimed and the other guardians looked away. North sat beside the young guardian and patted his back.

"Did you sleep well, Jack?" the leader said and the winter spirit became curious about North, this is the first time he asked him that.

"Yeah… I… guess?" Jack said sounded unsurely and looked away. North leaned on Jack's ear and whispered.

"She's in the training room, downstairs." He said and blinked at the young guardian.

Jack blushed and pushed away North away from him. The Easter Bunny gave him a peculiar smile that made the young guardian angry. He stood up quickly and grasped his staff and walked to where Amber is, leaving the other guardians behind.

The summer spirit is training herself for a while now with her golden bow and suddenly she heard something and pointed the arrow to where the sound came from.

"Woah, woah! Chill, it's me…" the young guardian exclaimed with horror and came out with his hands up in his chest while walking towards Amber slowly.

The summer spirit laughed and shook her head, "Sorry 'bout that…" Amber said heartily and sat on the floor as she laid her bow beside her.

"Well I'm just glad you didn't shoot the arrow at me." Jack said as he put his hands down and stood beside Amber while leaning on the wall. "Don't stop… I'm just here to watch." Jack said and looked at the summer spirit.

"Maybe in a minute or two… I just need to rest for a while." The young guardian noticed that the arrows she released are all bull's eye which also made him gulped. "Don't worry I'm not going to do that to you," Amber said and laughed when she noticed Jack's staring at the archery boss.

"I'm going to dodge it anyway…" Jack said and smiled at the summer spirit. "Of course you will." Amber said while grabbing her arrow and stood up.

"I don't know you're quiet an archer," Jack said while looking at Amber's gold archer bow. Amber put an arrow on her bow and started aiming at the boss. The young guardian stood beside the summer spirit and stared at her. Amber released it and it pierced through another bull's eye arrow.

The winter spirit whistled and Amber smiled at him, "I've been practicing for two months." Jack widened his eyes and looked at the boss and back to her.

"You got to be kidding me…." Jack said in a low voice and circled Amber as she laughs.

Suddenly the Easter Bunny came and told them to go to North's workplace. The two season spirits looked at each other and they ran upstairs as fast as they could and they saw North talking to one of Tooth's forms.

"Oh right…. I haven't seen Tooth earlier today." Jack said to Amber and walked closer to North.

"What happened?" the summer asked thoughtfully. The leader looked at her and put his hands on her shoulders and stood to face the other guardians.

"The Tooth fairy got captured," North said serenely and looked at the summer spirit behind him.

"What happened?" Amber asked furiously as she clutches her golden bow and turned to look at North. The leader breathed deeply and one of the forms of Tooth appeared behind him.

"They set her up," the other waited for North to continue and they all looked at the summer spirit while she's returning her bow into three golden steel, "the dark twins used a kid as a decoy for Tooth to go there and collect what she have to collect and that's the reason why she got captured, but one of forms escaped and flew to us to tell what happened."

Amber swerved to them and gave an evil smile, "very smart indeed…" she whispered and feign a laugh, "what now?" she asked.

"We have to find Tooth as fast as possible, we all know what she have in her realm," North looked each and every one of them and continued, "Every tooth that she collects have a memory of a child which they came, it's Tooth's job to guard does memories keeping them as pure and innocent as when they were form and we need to protect those memories, but now that she's captured, her possessions may be in danger. " North explained casually.

Amber and the guardians are thinking about something that they should do, "We need to find Tooth and we're leaving in a…"

"No…" Amber said cutting North. The guardians looked at her as she walked to North, "that is the dark twins' precise plan, North…" Jack widened his eyes and knows what Amber's saying. The young guardian walked closer to her and looked at North.

"The dark twins will attack Tooth's realm while we're rescuing Tooth," he said and looked at Amber. The summer spirit nodded and looked at North, thinking about the situation. Suddenly he ordered them to go to the sleigh immediately and go to the Tooth fairy's realm.

When they arrived, Amber and the guardians are making a plan for rescuing Tooth. "We will split in groups," North started and noticed that they are listening attentively, "Sandy, Bunnymund and Amber will stay here and guard Tooth's realm, while me and Jack with Tooth's form will go and search for her," and all of them nodded in agreement.

While preparing the sleigh, Jack looked at Amber and the summer spirit noticed that he's worrying about her. She walked closer to the winter spirit and Jack blushed realizing that Amber caught him looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" Amber said and smiled at the bashful young guardian.

"What? No… Nothing…" he said shyly, "Jus…Just stay out of trouble." He added and hopped in the sleigh and left after a few minutes.

Amber swerved to look at the two guardians who is looking at her and giving her a weird smile. The summer spirit prepared her bow and points it to the two guardians.

"Wha…. What!" Bunnymund exclaimed with horror and he hid behind the Sandman. Amber laughed aloud and the Easter Bunny got embarrassed and Sandy got frozen when the summer spirit pointed the arrow at him.

Bunnymund stood straight and crossed her arms and looked at Amber angrily. The summer spirit calmed herself and suddenly gave them a serious look.

"Let's catch ourselves a monster…"


	12. Chapter 12: Something Is Different

Something's Different

The two guardians are surrounded with giant trees and the whole place is dark. There's no sunlight and there's no sun only darkness which is definitely the dark twins' realm. North took out his two long swords while the young guardian grasped his staff lightly. Tooth's form is flying to where her master is and they followed. They're walking in a slower pace trying to make sure nothing's going to surprise them.

They finally heard someone screaming and Tooth's form flew quickly. Jack and North followed and after a few minutes of running they saw Tooth, unconscious and got tied up, but they can't see a rope or something that's tiding her, in a tree and the most suspicious thing is no one's guardian her.

North deterred Jack from going closer to the Tooth fairy and the young guardian looked at him with curiosity, "What?" he asked gently and observed their surroundings.

"No one's guarding her…" North said and Jack raised his eyebrow.

"I know… so it's a good thing right?" Jack said and getting bored waiting, "it will be easy…" Jack added and North looked around, "Too easy…" he said.

Jack noticed that there are weird things on the ground around the Tooth fairy. He looked closer and realized that there are prepared needles like spikes aiming at her, "No wonder she can't get out…" he whispered and North noticed that the young guardian already figured that one out.

"I can freeze those…" Jack said and smiled and looked at North, "Then what?" the leader asked. North looked left, right and up and noticed that there's something up there. Jack realized that North is staring something above them and followed.

"Is that…. A spider?" Jack said curiously and felt a bit terrified. "A big spider," North said and they both looked at each other.

Tooth finally woke up and felt relieved that the two guardians are already there. North put his index finger on his lips and the Tooth fairy nodded. They both looked closely and saw something shivered around the Tooth fairy, a web… almost invisible and the spider above them is probably the one who did it.

"So… if we free Tooth the terrifying, giant spider will wake up and attack us… right?" Jack said and clutches his staff.

"Exactly…" North said and grasped his swords tightly, "I'm going to eat a pile of chocolate cookies that Mother Goose gave me after this…" he added and Jack looked at him.

"IF we get out of this…" he corrected and North smiled. "That's why I'm setting a goal so that we CAN get out of this… how about you Jack?" North said and blinked at the young guardian, "Don't answer that… I already know the answer." He added and laughed.

"Just shut up…" Jack said angrily and slammed his staff on the ground and freezes the needles. North cut off the web around the Tooth fairy and they heard the spider crawling down.

"North… we have to get back… one of the twins are planning to attack my realm no one's guardian it." Tooth said worriedly while they're running away from the enormous, poisonous spider chasing after them.

"Amber, Sandy and Bunnymund are protecting your realm. It's the summer spirit's idea," North said and Tooth looked down thinking about what Amber did for her, "she guessed what the twins' plans were," he added. Jack looked back and saw the spider are still chasing them and fast.

"One of the twins is riding on the spider," the winter spirit said and the two guardians looked at him. Finally they arrived where the sleigh is but dark monsters started to surround them and the giant spider stopped in front of the guardians.

"You can't escape guardians…" the boy riding on the spider wearing a devil pendant, said and utter a wicked laugh. The guardians prepared for a fight and looked at the dark monsters around them.

"Where's you other evil, ugly brother?" Jack mocked Devian and gave him a weird but brave smile. The boy became serious and looked at the young guardian.

"He's attacking the Tooth fairy's realm by now." he said and laughed evilly and louder than before, "by the way… where are the other guardians… don't they want to join the fun?" He said.

Devian have to demur when the guardians are calm and confident, suddenly Jack started to laugh.

"You dark moron!" He exclaimed, "Fooling you once is funny but fooling you twice is hilarious!" the young guardian added and Devian doesn't know what the winter spirit's saying and suddenly he realized it.

"The summer spirit is way smarter than you and your brother combined," Jack said serenely and pointed his staff at Devian, "with you and your twin separated, we can defeat you easily."

"I am strong enough to defeat the three of you guardians!" Devian shouted with his manly and frightening voice.

Back in Tooth's realm, Bunnymund, Sandy and Amber are fighting Devian's twin brother, Darcus, who is quiet surprised that the three of them are guarding the realm, clapped as soon as he saw the summer spirit aiming at him with her golden bow.

"Bravo mademoiselle… expected from the summer spirit." He said pleasing Amber who ignored it and keep aiming at Darcus. The Easter bunny prepared his egg bombs and the Sandman who prepared his sand whip.

"You didn't think that I'll let you take over the Tooth fairy's realm, did you?" Amber said and smiled with pleasure and looked at the evil boy.

"After you tricked us by giving us a fake Sandman, I knew that you have a LITTLE something…" he said and laughed wickedly while floating around Tooth's realm.

"I wouldn't call my genius plan, LITTLE," she said angrily and feigned a laugh.

"Shall we get started?" Darcus asked serenely and stopped in front of the guardians. "Sure…" Amber said and pulled her bow farther, "make the first move… and we'll make the last."

The Easter Bunny jumped high and started to throw egg bombs and Darcus is a having a little trouble dodging all of it especially when the Sandman started whipping him. Sandy finally caught Darcus and started to throw and slam him all over the place but he's being cautious not to break anything, except for Darcus bones.

"The weather today is kinda grumpy and please… watch out for egg bombs," the Bunnymund said kiddingly and threw a bunch of his bombs at the evil boy.

Sandy sent Darcus flying upward to give Amber a chance to hit the evil boy, "Gotcha…" the summer spirit's bow arrow started to blaze and glow. After a few minutes, she released it and hits Darcus. The evil boy fell on the ground and the guardians quickly surrounded him and pointed all their weapons at him.

Darcus smiled and the guardians looked at each other and suddenly dark shadows started to form around them and Amber made her bow abruptly into a staff and banged it on the ground. Her hair and eyes glowed brightly and her light consumed the darkness and started to disappear but Darcus is still there. He surrounded himself with dark, black smoke protecting him from Amber's golden bright light.

"Like I said… just a LITTLE SOMETHING…"


	13. Chapter 13: You Asked For It

You Asked For It

"You're separated by your twin, how can you heal yourself?" Bunnymund shouted at Darcus who smiled and gave an evil laugh, "And why should I tell you?" Darcus said.

Amber's hair and eyes stopped glowing and gave Darcus an angry look. The summer spirit gave the two a signal and they both nodded. Amber started to charge towards Darcus and suddenly he flew down abruptly and behind her are egg bombs and it's too late for the evil boy to avoid it. When Darcus got hit, Sandy whipped him and tied him up with his long whip and slammed Darcus anywhere with anger.

Sandy started to draw image on his head continually and candidly, even Amber and Bunnymund don't know what he is saying. The sandman doesn't stop slamming and throwing the evil boy, suddenly he stopped for about two or three seconds and panting and started to slam the evil boy against the walls, floors and even ceilings.

"I don't know even Sandy gets angry…" Amber said and stared at the Sandman, "I think he can defeat Darcus by himself, don't you think?" Bunnymund replied while the two are following Darcus getting pretty beat up with their eyes.

Finally the Sandman stopped and Darcus can barely stand up, suddenly he burst a large dark smoke and when it disappeared, Darcus is gone. Sandy's looking around looking grumpy and angry and the two just let him. They don't want to get beat up by the… not-in-a-good-mood Sandman.

"At least we're finish here. I just hope the others are doing fine…" Amber said worrying about the young guardian.

Jack, North and Tooth have been fighting the shadows for a while now and they're not doing any difference and suddenly Devian shouted in pain and all of the shadows surrounding them disappeared.

"Get out of here North… I'll finish this." Jack said. "No, I won't let you… Let's go Jack!" North called when he and Tooth went in the sleigh.

"I'll catch up, don't worry," Jack said and North tossed something to the young guardian.

"What's this?" Jack asked and looked at North, "magic portal the yetis are using." North started the sleigh and Jack swerved to face Devian.

"I think your brother's hurt…" He said and gave the evil boy a weird grin. The young guardian flew up and started attacking from above. While screaming in pain, Devian tried to block it but he's pretty hurt and can't move fast not like earlier. Devian jumped when Jack threw a powerful blizzard that killed the dark spider.

"You'll pay for this…" Devian said while hugging himself and stopping himself from shaking, "And why should I give you a chance to get away?" Jack said coldly and jumped down in front of the evil boy. Devian smiled and surrounded himself with dark shadow. The young guardian tried to grab him but he's already gone. He looked behind him and saw the spider's still alive and attacking him with his poisonous venom, fortunately, he avoided it and slammed his staff hard on the ground. The giant dark spider got coated with frosts in seconds.

Jack leaned on his staff and breathed deeply, feeling relieved that it's finally over. "I think… that's not the last of it…" he said nervously but he smiled and walked away. He grabbed the pouch that North gave him earlier and threw it in the air and a magic portal opened and he went through it.

"Where is he?!" Amber exclaimed furiously when Tooth and North came back but didn't see Jack with them. North is walking backwards trying to get away from the angry and worried summer spirit.

"Don't worry I gave him something to open a magic portal from there to here." North said cordially but Amber's still walking towards him. Suddenly, a magic portal opens and all of them stared at it until Jack came out. The young guardian stretched and noticed that there are all staring at him.

"What?" Jack asked curiously and saw Amber walking to him with that furious look on her face.

"What's up?" Jack said as he leaned on his staff while staring at the angry summer spirit. "What's up?" Amber said irritatedly and leaned closer to the young guardian.

"Where the heck have you been?!" the worried summer spirit shouted at the young guardian who just smiled at her and giving her a weird stare.

"I've been defeating a poisonous, enormous spider that probably Devian's work…" Jack said calmly while walking around the area. "And you decided to defeat it alone to what?" Amber said back angrily and clutches her staff tightly.

The guardians, except Sandy who's enjoying the two season spirits' show, slowly walked away hoping the two won't notice them.

"To have fun…" the young guardian said and Amber groaned and looked away from the guardian. "So… this is kind of work out to you?" the summer spirit said furiously and the young guardian pushed her against the wall and puts his both hands on it.

"Stop it now…" Jack said heartily and leaned closer to the summer spirit, "Or what?!" Amber exclaimed and looked at the young guardian's eyes.

"Or I'll freeze you." Jack said and gave her a peculiar and creepy smile.

"Don't you dare…" the summer spirit said furiously and moved her face closer to him, "Maybe I will…" the winter spirit said warmly and moved his face closer to her and made Amber blush and feel frigid, "Try me!"

Jack gave Amber a smack kiss that made her "freeze" and stunned. The Sandman fainted upon seeing that and didn't even notice that he passed out. Amber pushed the young guardian away who's laughing at her.

"Don't tell me that I didn't warn you." Jack said but Amber still can't think straight. "Ho…How dare you kiss me?!" The summer guardian shouted and she can't help her voice from shaking. Amber blushed and groaned while passing by him. The young guardian leaned on his staff and followed the summer spirit with his eyes.

A few moments later, the guardians, except for the Tooth fairy who have so much things to check on around her realm, went back to North's place. The Sandman left to do his own job and the only ones left in North place are, North himself, the summer spirit, the young guardian and the Easter Bunny.

The summer spirit went straight to her room, still feeling angry with the young guardian. Bunnymund also took a rest while North's in his working place, busy as usual. Jack went inside Amber's room and saw her sitting on her bed and staring blankly at the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Amber asked furiously as she turned to look at Jack.

"Don't be such a hot head, Amber." He said cordially and feigns a laugh. The winter spirit walked closer to her while playing with his staff.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jack asked thoughtfully and Amber just looked away.

"What do you think?" she said coldly.

The young guardian sighed deeply and stood up. Jack walks to the door leaving the summer spirit alone in her room, "Geez… it's just a kiss. You're such a cold hearted" He said and laughed. Amber got angry and she walked to the young guardian furiously. Jack opened the door but the summer sprit pushed it deterring the winter spirit from leaving.

"JUST?!" She shouted at Jack but surprisingly the young guardian is just staring at her. Amber grasped Jack's collar and banged her against the door, "you can't just… to that whenever you want frosty boy!" she said furiously and the young guardian still have the time to laugh about it.

Amber got irritated and she opened the door and pushed Jack through it, "Stay away from me!" The summer spirit closed the door shut and locked it. "I doubt that…" Jack whispered and went to his room smiling and laughing to himself.

The summer spirit, on the other hand, can't stay still and keeps walking around her room. "Don't fall for that childish… trick, he's a freezer!" She said and looked at the mirror while talking to herself, "you're better than this… he's just a refrigerator boy… I can handle this…" She groaned and threw herself to her bed and covered her face with a pillow.

"You want to play a game? Alright… I'll give you one…"


	14. Chapter 14: Sit Back and Relax

Sit Back and Relax

"AMBER!"

Jack was woken up by that loud, irritating, surprising voice of North and the most atrocious sound he had ever heard in his life, but that's not the reason that he stood up quickly while grabbing his staff and flew downstairs as fast as he could. The young guardian saw North chasing after the summer spirit while she's holding the big man in a red suit's basket of cookies.

"Take that back young lady!" North shouted at Amber but she didn't listen. The summer spirit keeps skipping joyfully as she's taking away North's scrumptious, crunchy, chocolaty, delicious cookies.

"Ohh... gran gran will not be very happy when she finds out you're not eating her baked cookies…" Amber said as she flew up above North, "She won't hurt you…." She added.

"I was going to eat it!" He exclaimed but Amber looked at the basket and saw a date written on it,

"This was twenty decades ago!" the summer spirit shouted back.

North tried to jump and catch the witty summer spirit while she's flying up and down, mocking the leader. "She won't hurt me alright…." North said when he stopped jumping. He looked down and shrugged with fear and horror, "She'll kill me!" he added. Amber laughed aloud and looked at him and gave a weird smile.

"But… I noticed you kept the greeting cards she's attaching in each and every one of cookie baskets she's sending to you…" She added and North's cheeks became as red as his suit and continued catching the gossiper summer spirit.

North noticed Jack's standing there, not far from them, angry with Amber knowing that he's been woken up by this absurd quarrel. The winter spirit slammed his staff on the ground and bursts a cold strong wind, which made the summer spirit to stop laughing.

"You didn't close the windows again uncle North?" Amber said ignoring the cold breeze that Jack made earlier. North doesn't know what Amber's saying as well as the young guardian. Suddenly Amber lit up the basket of cookies turning it into ashes.

"I'll make you some cookies and hot cocoa uncle, North," She said breaking the silence, "oh, and believe me… It's WAY better than gran gran's." Amber landed on her feet and Jack went back to his room to tidy himself up and went back after.

After a few moments later, Tooth arrived and saw the other guardians relaxing and having a great time after confronting the dark twins these past few days. The sandman is the first one to notice that the Tooth fairy arrived and he started to draw images on his head.

"How are you, mate? You feeling well?' The Easter Bunny asked thoughtfully and Tooth nodded. She keeps looking around searching for her best friend, Amber but didn't see her anywhere.

"Is Amber home?" She asked curiously and the Sandman ushered her to where the summer spirit is and saw her making cookies and cocoas with the yetis. Tooth ducked when dough is coming in her way thrown by one of the not-so-helping wee elves, "Oh!" Tooth screamed and got Amber's attention.

"Oh hey!" Amber said joyfully and waved at the Tooth fairy. Tooth smiled back and went closer to Amber to watch her baking cookies.

"I remember the first time I ate one of your gran gran's cookies," Tooth said with a grin and looked at the summer spirit, "and… I think… I'm still taste it…" she added. Both of the girls laughed and the Sandman left, giving them some space.

"I know right! When gran gran's baking cookies I have to PRETEND I'm sick or I have things to do just to avoid eating one of those." Amber felt joy inside of her thinking that her best friend talked to her after decades have passed and there was a long silence between them.

"Thanks… for what you did… for my realm." Tooth said bashfully and the summer spirit looked at her.

"That's still not enough…" Amber said and frowned. Tooth hugged the summer spirit in surprise and she hugged her back.

"I forgive you… Amber…" Tooth whispered and Amber smiled but quickly disappeared, "You would sacrifice your life whenever I need you and that's enough…" she added. The summer spirit looked at her and gave her a bright smile.

"You know I hate scenes like this…" Amber said breaking the silence, "Wanna help me bake some cookies?" she asked warmly and the Tooth fairy nodded.

The two best friends are having a great time baking especially laughing at the yetis while they're dissuading the naughty elves from eating the fresh baked cookies. After half an hour, they brought the pastries in the dining room while the other guardians are waiting.

"After half a millennium the cookies are finally here. What took you so long Amber?" North asked with his serious face. He's been waiting for it and he's pretty eager to eat the cookies just like he said when Jack and he are facing a deadly spider yesterday.

"You want to eat or not?" Amber said furiously and looked at North.

"Of course, of course…" North said giving Amber a shaky smile, "can I have cookies now?" he asked sounding like a little kid trying to be good.

Amber put the cookies and the cocoas on the table and gave each and every one of the guardians and she sat beside Tooth after.

"Oh… I think we have an excess cookies and cocoa…" she said staring where the winter spirit is and they all don't know what she means, "Oh well…"

Amber noticed that none of them are trying her baked cookies and she looked at North furiously and giving him a 'eat my cookies' look. North shrugged and he took a bite while all of the guardians are looking at him.

When North swallowed, the guardian gulped and suddenly North smiled and took another bite of his cookies and the rest followed. A few seconds later, Sandy flew to Amber and asking for more cookies and she gave him a sad face.

"Sorry Sandy…." She said and the Sandman looked down and suddenly she whistled. Yetis came out bringing more cookies which made Sandy jump with joy and he started to grab some more. Amber noticed that Jack is slowly eating his cookies but he obviously likes them. Jack looked at her but she looked away quickly and turned to Sandy whose mouth's full of her delicious pastry.

"So… how is it Uncle North?" she asked and North couldn't speak for his mouth was full. Amber waited until the leader gulped.

"Extraordinary child." He said cordially, "Better than your gran gran's" he whispered and blinked at the summer spirit.

Sandy noticed that the young guardian's not drinking his hot and refreshing cocoa. The Sandman started to draw images on his head and got the others' attention. First he drew a letter Y and the guardians easily guessed it.

"Why…" they said and Sandy nodded. Next he drew a frost

.

"Snow? Ice? Winter? Frozen?" Bunny said candidly and the Sandman gave him thumbs up, "Frozen?" the Easter bunny repeated and Sandy signed him to guess further,

"Froze?" Tooth suggested but Sandy shook his head.

"Freeze?" Bunnymund said. The Sandman got irritated and shook his head angrily.

Frog?" All of the guardians looked at North and gave him a weird stare.

"Seriously?" Amber said, "Frost" she suggested and Sandy nodded.

"Why Frost…." They all though and looked at Jack who looked back at them and raised his eyebrow.

"Why Frost what?" Bunnymund asked and Sandy banged his forehead and pointed at the winter spirit and his cup of cocoa.

"Oh…." they all said and Amber looked at them, "Who's frost?" Jack got a little irritated about Amber's attitude lately and the guardians got a feeling that they had or have an argument.

"Why are you not drinking Amber's cocoa, Jack?" North asked thoughtfully and Jack looked around him and across the table.

"What cocoa? I can't see it and who's this Amber you're talking about?" he said trying to faze the summer spirit but obviously she ignored his mocking. North looked at Jack then to Amber and noticed that they're not looking or even talking to each other lately.

"Just drink it." North said heartily and Jack looked away and didn't listen to North.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack said and gave North a 'I don't want to' look.

"Frostbite's obviously scared of the cocoa." Bunnymund mocks the young guardian, breaking the silence.

The winter spirit looked at the Easter Bunny furiously and Bunnymund didn't looked back to him, "Cocoas are hot and he's a winter spirit, what do you expect?" he added. Amber covered her mouth to hide her smile and Jack got fazed by what Bunny said.

"What makes you think I'm afraid of this puny, ugly mug with hot cocoa on it, Easter Kangaroo?!" Jack exclaimed and he grabbed it and put it closer to his lips but didn't sip it yet.

"Come on, frost bite… Prove it!" Bunnymund said evilly with a grin. Jack looked each of them including Amber whom he noticed is not looking back at him. He took a little sip and Amber peeked slightly at the winter spirit. Jack put the mug down and covered his mouth but he forcefully gulped it. All of the guardians looked at him while he's smacking his lips, tasting the chocolate cocoa.

Jack sat back staring at the mug and the other guardians waited for him to say something. "That's it? Nothing?" Bunnymund groaned and he feels disappointment knowing nothing BAD happens to the young guardian.

Suddenly he shook his head and stood up quickly and looked each and every one of them. The guardians and Amber felt weird about the winter spirit then a few minutes later, he flew around the house and is speaking to himself candidly and continually.

"This is the first time I had a chocolate cocoa and I feel great. Wait… It's warm but I don't care, I love it! Haha," the young guardian said continually and quickly while he's wind surfing around North's place and throwing snowballs everywhere. "Look at me! Look at me! Look at me!"

He stopped and looked at the guardians, "Who are you ugly people and what are you doing to my house?" He said and the other guardians looked at each other, "Is that a Kangaroo?" the young guardian said while pointing at the Easter Bunny, "You are uglier than my grandmother! But I don't have one!" he said and laughed at his own absurd joke.

"What happened?" North asked Amber curiously but the summer spirit is just there sitting and didn't care about what Jack's doing above. "Amber, what happened?" North walked closer to Amber and shook her. The summer spirit looked at North and gave him a curious look, "What did you do to Jack?" he asked.

"Who's Jack?" she said coldly.

"Tell me now young lady or I'll call your gran gran and…" he said furiously but got cut off by Amber.

"And I'm going to tell her that you're not eating her baked cookies for the past hundred decades!" she warned North and he suddenly shrugged and asked Amber nicely.

"What happened to Jack?" he asked again. Amber looked at the young guardian while he's making frost inside.

"Oh! Cool! I didn't know I can make frosts and snow! Maybe I'll call myself… the BLIZZARD or, or, the snow guy… wait… that's lame. Oh, well… SNOW DAY!" the young guardian shouted and continued to spread snow around the house.

"You know this behaviour called 'sugar rush?" Amber said and made North thinking.

"Is that when you ate too much sugar and you became hyper-active." Amber nodded and they both looked at the young guardian.

"Yup… " she said and breathed deeply, "and that's called warm rush."


	15. Chapter 15: Jack Frost's Pay Back

Winter Spirit's Pay Back

"I don't know why, but I'm sure that is not a gorilla!" Jack shouted when he saw a bunch of yetis chasing him but failed to catch him. Suddenly an elf jump on him and the young guardian screamed, "Get off me you ugly little thing!"

The guardians are working for hours, including the yetis and the elves, together to catch the winter spirit but they can't. Amber doesn't want to help and she's just sitting there reading a book and ignoring the irritating shouts of the winter spirit.

"You can't catch me!" Jack shouted joyfully while dodging Bunnymund's boomerang and egg bombs. The sandman can't grab Jack for he is too fast and he's always moving around. North asked Amber to help them but she ignored it and keeps reading. The Tooth fairy got tired so she just sat there beside the summer spirit.

"Why is it so hard to catch your boyfriend?!" She exclaimed hoping Amber will get furious and catch Jack Frost to finish this once and for all but surprisingly she didn't and noticed something in her ear. She took it off and Amber snatched it back.

"What?!" she shouted and looked at the Tooth fairy.

"What are you doing?" she said sounding like a mother. Amber ignored her and put back that thing in her ear but the Tooth fairy snatched it.

"Give me that back!" She shouted, "you are not my mother…." She added and groaned. The Tooth fairy's keeping that thing away from Amber,

"And you're not my daughter!" Tooth shouted back. "What's this anyway?" She asked and looked at the summer spirit.

"It's called a headphone and this is an iPod nano, duh… every teenager knows that." Tooth scratched her head and doesn't know what Amber just said. Amber snatched it back but the Tooth fairy grabbed Amber's hand.

"Oh no, you can only get this back if you caught Jack Frost." The summer spirit groaned and grabbed her golden staff. She looked back at Tooth and gave her an angry smile.

Amber flew up and followed the other guardians and saw Sandy was about to throw a sand dust towards the young guardian, but instead of him he hit… somebody else….

"Oh… look…. Candy canes…" North said while feeling sleepy and dizzy. He suddenly fell on the Easter Bunny.

Sandy walked away avoiding Bunnymund to see him. "SANDY!" the Easter Bunny shouted and tried to free himself but North's just too… heavy.

"You guys look pathetic!" Jack Frost yelled while he's above them and laughing at them. Suddenly a light attacked the young guardian but he easily avoided it.

"Oh…. I like a shiny, sparkly, lighty thingy." He said joyfully, "WHO DID THAT?!" he added and became furious and irritated all of the sudden.

Then Amber stood in front of him and the young guardian looked at her from head to foot. "You're the first normal person I saw around here." Jack said with a grin and stared at Amber. The summer spirit pointed her golden staff at him and gave an evil smile, "almost… normal."

"Ohhh! You have a staff too!" Jack said ignoring the scary tone of the summer spirit, "What does it do?" he asked.

Sandy's behind the winter spirit and he didn't notice it and gave Amber a sign. The summer spirit keeps talking to the winter spirit to avoid Sandy getting noticed.

"What's that we're about to say before we go to sleep?" Amber asked and Jack raised his hand, "I know, I know!" he shouted and Amber looked back at the young guardian.

"Good night and Sweet dreams!" He added and Sandy threw a sand dust to Jack and he felt giddy and out of balance. Finally he passed out and Amber caught him and put him in the settee in the living room slowly and gently.

Jack woke up and finds himself in his room. He looked around and touched his head and felt a little dizzy and he didn't know what happened. Sandy peeked in the young guardian's room and saw that he's already awake and all of them entered his room.

"How did I get here?" Jack asked them curiously as they went inside. He looked at them but they're not saying anything.

"What do you remember?" North asked and sat beside the young guardian. Jack's confused and felt weird about the guardians' vacant stares.

"I… remember… eating Amber's cookies and hot cocoa…" the winter spirit said and North nodded.

They looked at each other and realized that Jack is feeling fine and well. Jack still doesn't know what's happening. He stood up and lost his balance a bit and followed the other guardians while they're leaving his room.

Jack got shock and stunned when he saw the whole place are full of snow and frosts. The yetis are cleaning his mess and they are just ALMOST half way in cleaning the whole place. Jack looked at North and gave him a curious look.

"What happened here?" he asked thoughtfully and looked around the place.

"You happened!" Bunnymund shouted from behind and they both swerved to look at the Easter Bunny, "you had a 'warm rush." He added they noticed Jack doesn't know what that is.

"It's just like sugar rush but instead of sugar, the cause of you being hyper active is warm or hot food and drink." North explained formally.

Jack is remembering something and Amber popped into his head and abruptly looked at North, "Where's Amber?" he said furiously and North quickly pointed the summer spirit's room. Jack barged into Amber's room and saw her brushing her long blonde hair and she looked at him by the time he opened the door.

"You know this will happen, do you?" Jack asked her angrily as he walked closer to the summer spirit.

"What makes you think I know that THIS will happen?" Amber said back serenely and looked at the young guardian, "and it's JUST cookies and hot cocoa." She said with an evil grin. Jack clutches his staff and leaned closer to the summer spirit while giving her his not-in-the-mood-look.

"Just!" He said furiously and shook both of his hands in front of Amber like he just wants to pinch her rosy cheeks so bad. The young guardian felt irritated and just want to… well he can't really describe it.

Amber on the other hand is feeling nervous and frigid about something she doesn't know what but may happen in a few seconds.

"Yes… JUST…" she said heartily and touched the young guardian's cheek but he moved away with celerity. Amber got shocked and didn't know why she did that but she had a feeling that her hands just moved and became cold when she touched Jack's pale cheek.

"Oh… no, no, no…" the young guardian said with a grin, "Is that what this is all about?" Jack asked her with a weird tone that made her shrugged and felt cold instantly.

"That what?" She said nervously and trying to cover up what the real reason she's angry with him.

"You are not still mad about THAT, are you?" Jack said and became calm all of the sudden while he's looking at the blushing summer spirit.

"I… don't know what you're talking about…" she said nervously while she's walking backwards until she leaned on the wall.

"I think you know PRECISELY what I'm talking about…" he said cordially and went closer to the summer spirit, "Or…"

Amber suddenly widened her eyes like she knows what the young guardian is going to say which made her hugged herself. She felt something but she can't really describe it. She looked down avoiding the young guardian's eyes and trying to keep it that way.

"You want me to remind you what THAT is?" Jack said heartily. He rests his staff beside Amber and put his both hands on the wall between the summer spirit's face,

"I think… It's time for my payback…" he added, "If you don't want IT then, I have to take IT back…" he said staring at the summer spirit.

"You want IT back?!" Amber said furiously.

She puts her hands around the winter spirit's head and neck and looked at his bright light blue eyes, "Come on! Take IT back, I don't want IT anyway!"

Amber kissed the young guardian gently and passionately. It lasted about five seconds before Amber backed away. She stared at Jack who froze and got shocked that she really did IT.

"I was…. Just… kidding…" Jack said nervously while staring at her. Amber drags Jack away while holding his staff and pushed him through the door and threw the wooden staff to him.

"Well, too bad… cause… I'm serious!" She shouted angrily and slammed the door. Amber turned and leaned on her door and touched her lips. She closed her eyes and banged her forehead and went to the bathroom.

Jack Frost on the other hand, went to his room quietly and slowly. He laid on his bed and touched his lips and sat up while wiping his face.

"Wow…." He said almost breathless.


	16. Chapter 16: Difficult Visit

Difficult Visit

Jack has been helping North to watch for the children all over the world in his work place. So far, so good some of them are happy and some are not so excited while they're walking to their own schools. While observing them, Jack saw the good kids as well as the bad kids. North noticed that the young guardian haven't spoken for a while that made him wonder why.

"So how's it going for you and Amber?" North asked while he's looking through some pile of papers with millions of children's name on it. The young guardian didn't react and he just continued looking through the magic glasses, whom what we call television screens.

"Did something happen between you and…"

"Say another word and someone's going to get hurt…" Jack said cutting of North. The leader laughed out loud and looked at the blushing and bashful winter spirit who grabbed his staff and was about to walk away when the Easter Bunny came inside.

"Where's Tooth?" Bunnymund asked thoughtfully trying to be cautious after just what happened to the Tooth fairy and just checking up if she's alright.

"Don't worry, Tooth's with her best friend… she'll be fine. They're just bonding." North explained while he's checking some papers. The Easter Bunny and the Sandman beside him sighed in relief and walked closer to the other two guardians.

"So… frost bite… how is it going between you and…"

Jack slammed his staff with anger on the floor and made the other guardians cover their faces against the strong cold wind. They looked at each other looked troubled and confused about the winter spirit.

"What's up with that question?" Jack said furiously and left the room. North and the others cleared their throat and all looked at what's North's working. Suddenly Jack opened the door and his head popped looking at North.

"I'm going to Jamie, I'll just pay him a little visit." He said without saying another word and closed the door.

Jack Frost is waiting for Jamie under the tree to protect him from the fervid summer weather. After a few minutes later, the school bell rang and then about ten or so children came out of the school front door. Jack face's enlightened and searched for his little kiddo.

Jamie picked his bag and walked to the door slowly and kind of gloomy. He looked around while being pushed by kids bigger than him so it's better just to ignore it. Then he heard someone whistling and it's pretty familiar. His frown face became brightened and he started to run to the door.

He blocked his face against the bright sunlight that hit him and he looked around to search for the one who's making the whistling sound. Finally he saw a teenage boy with white hair wearing a blue jacket, brown pants and barefooted standing under the big tree.

"Jack Frost…" he whispered and ran to the young guardian. Jack leaned down and hugged the little boy and brushed his hair continuously. Jamie got escaped from the winter spirit's hold and pushed the laughing young guardian then he looked around and noticed Amber is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Amber?" Jamie asked and Jack's face became red. The little kid doesn't know why the young guardian changed color and have no idea what's with him.

"Uhmmm.. Jack?" he asked again and the winter spirit blinked a couple of times.

"She... she's with the Tooth fairy…" he said nervously while brushing his hair. Jamie frowned and the young guardian looked at the disappointed young boy.

"Oh… you want her more than me?" He said and turned away from the little kid and he suddenly hugged the young guardian from behind trying to stop Jack from leaving.

"No, no, no that's not what I meant!" he cried and Jack laughed, "Not funny!" he shouted. The boy noticed that Jack's sweating and he wiped it with his handkerchief that he took from his pocket. Jack smiled back at the young boy and brushed his hair.

"Come to my house!" Jamie said excitedly and Jack crossed his arms and looked up while thinking and kidding Jaime, "Oh… come on…." He added.

"Ok!" The young guardian said joyfully and Jamie jumped with joy. He dragged Jack and he's trying his best to catch up with the little boy. The sun's hot rays and the humid air are weakening the young guardian and he can barely breathe. Jaime noticed it and he pulled Jack faster. After a few minutes, they arrived and Jaime went inside while Jack flew up and entered the kid's room through the window.

Jack quickly sat on Jamie's bed while catching his breath. The kid entered the room and holding a cold glass of water and quickly gave it to the winter spirit. After drinking, Jack wiped his sweat and looked at the young boy.

"Thanks… Jamie." He said with a grin even though he's rather exhausted. He realizes that he can't take summer without Amber but he wants to see Jaime and he doesn't want to disturb the summer spirit having a great time with the Tooth fairy and also… for another reason.

"Are you alright Jack?" Jamie said, concerned for the winter spirit's condition. Jack stood up trying to look ok but he knows that he can't take the heat much longer.

"Of course… kiddo… I'm perfectly fine…" Jack felt giddy and weak for a second and didn't notice that he already passed out.

Jamie doesn't know what to do he shook Jack but he's not responding. He closed the window and the door before turning his air condition on but still the winter spirit's not yet waking up.

"We're home!" Amber shouted as she and Tooth entered North's workplace and saw him and the other guardians are working at something. Amber noticed that Jack's not with them but she ignored it at first thinking that he's in his room introspecting about himself or something.

"Where's Jack?" Tooth suddenly asked, concerned after noticing the young guardian's not there. Amber suddenly shrugged and blushed upon saying the winter spirit's name but she doesn't know why.

"Jack pays Jamie a little visit an hour ago…" North said.

Amber widened his eyes with horror and walked to North, "It's two in the afternoon!" she exclaimed and the guardians got terrified with the summer spirit.

"He'll be fine Amber…" Bunnymund said trying to calm her down but the summer spirit panicked and thinks of things that might happen or happened with the winter spirit.

"It's summer and it's sizzling hot at Jamie's place, he is not ok!" he said furiously and looked at North, "I'm going..." she said and left the room. Tooth was about to come with Amber but she deterred her from coming, "I'll be fine… "Amber said and gave the Tooth fairy a grin.

North opened a portal to where the young guardian went is to help Amber to get there faster and the summer spirit went straight to Jaime's school and noticed that the children are all gone. Amber looked around, just to be sure but no kids are left, only adults and teachers. "He must be in Jamie's house…" she thought.

Amber flew as fast as he could and arrived at Jamie's house. She knocked on the young boy's window and after a minute or so, Jamie opened it and she saw him crying. When she entered inside, she saw Jack, lying on the floor, unconscious.

"I'm so sorry Amber…" he said and the summer spirit saw Jamie wiping his tears. Amber hugged him and comforted him.

"Shh… it's not your fault…" Amber said cordially and kissed the boy's head, "Jack's fine…. he's just tired." She added.

Jamie closed the windows to prevent the cold from the air condition to get out of the room. Amber shrugged because of the cold wind but she worries more about the young guardian. She looked at Jamie with a grin and looked back to Jack. Jamie noticed that the summer spirit's cold and he was about to turn off the air condition when Amber dissuaded him.

"No… I'm alright… Jack needs the cold." She said as she kneeled in front of the young guardian and touched the young guardian's forehead. She noticed that he's burning hot. She grabbed Jack's staff and put it on the young guardian's hand.

Jamie grabbed a blanket and put it around Amber. The summer spirit touched the young boy's cheek and smiled at him. "Back away for a bit, sweet heart…" she said cordially.

The summer spirit holds Jack's hand tightly with her both hands and suddenly her hair and eyes glowed. She can feel the young guardian's hand getting colder and colder. Amber's shaking and wants to let go but she's not yet done, she feels frigid while holding his hands and finally, he opened his eyes and saw Amber in front of him.

The summer spirit lets go and hugged the blanket tightly. Jack felt that the room is cold and Amber can't take it. Jamie smiled seeing the young guardian's well and good but he noticed that Amber's not. He abruptly turned the air condition off and gave Amber one more comfy and thick blanket for her to use while Jack's supporting Amber as she sat on Jaime's bed. He touched her hands and lessens the cold in and on her body.

"Why the heck did you leave without me?" Amber said cordially and clutches the young guardian's hand and Jack felt his heart stopped upon hearing what she just said.

"I… I have to… you're with Tooth and… I can't wait to surprise Jamie…" he said bashfully while looking at her golden eyes. After a few moments later, the summer spirit temperature's back as well as the winter spirit's.

Jaime is still sobbing and repetitively apologising to the both of them. Jack brushed the young boy's hair and hugged him tightly, "It's not your fault kiddo… It's mine" he said heartily and puts his hands on Jaime's shoulders.

"Jack Frosty's right…. It really is HIS fault." Amber said and put his hands on her hips while giving the young guardian a furious stare. Jamie laughed upon saying Jack's last name and he hugged the both of them. He looked outside and noticed that there's no too much sun and the temperature is lower than earlier.

"The temperature dropped, it's safe for Jack to return now…" Jamie said and feigns a smile. The two season spirits looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They both hugged the young boy and waved at him before leaving.

"We'll be back before you know it!" Jack said joyfully and Jaime waved back at them and watched the fly away.

"You are such a troublemaker…." Amber said but didn't look at the young guardian. Jack felt bashful but he covers it up by mocking the summer guardian.

"You don't need to remind me… Amber!" Jack blushed and didn't even notice it. He looked away and suddenly a magic portal opened.

"That's our portal…" They both went through it and after a minute or so they arrived in North's place. When they got out, Jack came out first and her stood up and turned facing the magic portal and suddenly Amber jump on him and caught her. Jack fell back while Amber's on top of him and their faces are close, too close then the guardians cleared their throat and they both looked at them.

Jack pushed Amber away and they both stood up quickly and noticed that the guardians are looking at them weirdly and kind of creepy.

"What are you looking at?!" they both shouted and the guardians looked away while whistling. Jack and Amber looked at each other and walked straight to their rooms.

Amber was about to go to bed when she noticed that one of her golden steel is missing. She looked around in her room for minutes but couldn't find it anywhere. She doesn't know what to do but she knows that her gran gran will kill her if she didn't find it. Suddenly she remembered something earlier, when Jack caught her when she got out from the portal.

"He must've taken it…" she thought.

Amber opened her door slightly and looked around to see if everyone's asleep then she heard something from North's workplace. He's working again, over time. She gently walked outside while slowly closing her door and walked to Jack's room. She listened first through the door, just to be sure, and opened it slowly and carefully.

When she got inside, she noticed that the young guardian is not yet in his bed and she heard him brushing his teeth in his bathroom. Amber quickly searched for her golden steel but couldn't find it.

Suddenly Jack's coming out and Amber panicked. She abruptly hid under the winter spirit's bed and followed his footsteps with her eyes.

Jack stopped walking and all of the sudden then someone grabbed Amber from the other side and pulled her from under. The young guardian covered her mouth avoiding her from screaming so loud. Amber pushed him and stared at him while the young guardian's laughing at her.

"Where is my golden steel?" Amber asked furiously with an angry look, "where is it?" she repeated.

The young guardian stopped laughing and leaned on his staff, "Cool down, Amber…" he said heartily and pointed at his drawer behind the summer spirit, "I took it because I want to talk to you for a while…" he added. Amber opened it and found her missing golden steel. She was about to leave when Jack closed the door with his cold strong wind. The summer spirit tried to open it but she can't she swerved to look at the young guardian who is looking back at her seriously.

"I said I wanted to talk…" Jack said serenely and the summer spirit stared at him and listened. "I know… you're still mad about earlier…"

Amber walked to Jack with her arms crossed and waited for him to continue talking, "I'm… sorry…" Jack said bashfully and looked at the furious Amber in front of him.

"I'm sorry about this…" Amber slapped the young guardian but obviously she doesn't want to but she have to do it. She got worried and concerned about Jack and she obviously became soft all of the sudden.

"You could've died!" Amber exclaimed but still controlling her voice trying not to wake anyone up.

"And now Jamie thinks that it's his fault!" she added. The young guardian looked at the summer spirit who's holding back her tears.

"What if I'm too late?" The young guardian looked down and felt ashamed of himself for being reckless and stubborn.

"What if the dark twins attacked you without giving a warning? What would Jamie feel?" Silence rose upon both of them and the young guardian doesn't know what to say.

Surprisingly, Amber hugged the young guardian tightly and didn't let go. "I already lost someone I cared about…." She said heartily. Jack hugged the summer spirit back and brushed her long blonde hair, "I don't want to lose another…." Amber added.

"All you need to do is ask…" The summer spirit backed away and the young guardian brushed Amber's hair off her face and kissed her forehead.

Amber closed her eyes and felt the young guardian's cold but warm kiss on her forehead. The summer spirit backed up and smiled at Jack. She brushed the young guardian's white cold hair and walked to the door.

"Good night Jack…" She said warmly and the young guardian smiled.

"Good night Amber…"

The summer spirit closed the door behind her and went back to her room to get a long sleep.


	17. Chapter 17: Dark Twins Strike Again

Dark Twins Strike Again

The sun sets and darkness falls in minutes. The dark twins, Devian and Darcus, got their strength back and are ready to fight the guardians again. They have been thinking about something that they can do to finish their DADDY's beloved work.

"How about we use their beloved little believer?" Devian suggested to his brother who's just standing beside him while they're both looking at the sleeping Jamie.

"You are the most evil brother I've ever known…." Darcus said praising his twin, "Of course we can… let's invite him to join our fun!" he added and they both uttered an evil, frightening laugh.

The twins put Jamie in a deep, dark, frightening nightmare and can only be awaken if the guardians give the twins' desire or if they killed the both of them. The dark twins laughed and disappeared leaving the poor, dreadful little boy alone.

North suddenly detected the dark twins and was daunted about what they did. He clutches his fist and slammed them on the table with anger.

"They've gone too far…" he said nervously and called all of the guardians. Sandy's not yet finished with his work but North's call is more important and mandatory. He didn't think twice about it and he started to make an airplane with his gold dust and flew away. The Tooth fairy saw the bright, colourful l lights and flew to North with her forms and for Bunnymund he ran as fast as he could and got there just in time as well as the other guardians. While waiting for the others, North spoke to Jack and Amber privately about the situation and they became furious and wrathful about what the dark twins did.

"They want me… I should go alone…" Jack said angrily as he looked at North and Amber.

"Don't be a moron, Jack…" Amber said, "If you surrender yourself, they will still continue their plan… you're not thinking straight." She added.

"Amber's right Jack…" North said agreeing with the summer spirit, "you can never trust them… don't forget who their father is or was."

"Jamie's life depends here!" Jack shouted, "I can't just stand and wait while Jamie's in a nightmare!" The summer spirit splits her staff in two, making two golden swords and walked to Jack.

"I know, so don't mess it up!" Amber shouted back and pointed her swords at the young guardian, "If you got reckless again… I'll kill you myself!"

North got shocked about what the summer guardian said. Jack smiled and became calm after what he heard from Amber.

"That's just what I needed…." He said and laughed. Amber got confused but she felt glad for making the winter spirit sane again and she put her sword down and backed away from Jack.

"You're making stupid things when you got emotional…" Amber added reminding the young guardian.

The dark twins are spreading nightmares and darkness in a small city while waiting for the guardians. Devian already started to spread dark horses, spiders and other animals he can think of, around the city while his twin brother is looking out for the guardians above. After a few minutes or two a blue shining ray is coming Darcus's way but avoided it easily.

"They're here…" he whispered with a grin and licked his lips. His other twin sensed it too and he started to feel relish. Devian flew up to join his twin brother and stared at the sleigh coming towards them. The season spirits went out of the sleigh and stood in front of the dark twins.

"What did you do to Jamie?!" Amber and Jack shouted with anger and clutch their staffs tightly.

The dark twins laughed evilly, enjoying the winter and summer spirits' suffering. They both bowed in front of them and gave them a weird stare.

"Your little boy is fine… he's just in a nightmare but he can't wake up unless…." The both said and looked at the furious spirits, "You sacrifice both of your staffs…" the added.

The season spirits feign a laugh and became serious after, "we are not idiots…" Amber said coldly.

"You will do much worse… much, much worse if we give it to the both of you…" Jack added and his staff started to glow and can't wait to finish the twins off.

"If you won't give it… then we will have to take it by force!" The dark twins said with their manly, deep, rumble voice.

"Nobody… I mean NOBODY messes with our little brother…" Jack said furiously.

Suddenly, Bunnymund threw egg bombs above and the dark twins didn't notice it. They got hit but didn't get hurt. Jack started to throw attacks on the twins as well as the summer spirit. Darcus and Devian are already far apart and the Tooth fairy and Sandy helped Amber to fight Devian while the Easter Bunny's helping Jack fighting the other one.

The Sandman keeps throwing Devian upward as the Tooth fairy punch him down while Amber's aiming at the evil boy with his golden bow and attacked all together after. Tooth's protecting Amber whenever a dark shadow is going to her without the summer spirit noticing. Sandy confronts Devian while the other two are fighting with the dark animals below.

"Will Sandy be alright?" Tooth asked Amber, concerned about the Sandman facing the other twin alone.

"Trust me… Darcus is pretty beat up when he confronted Sandy… I bet it will be the same with his twin..." Amber said and laughed aloud.

While flying around they've been surrounded by a bunch of shadows and saw a dark, enormous bird is flying towards them.

"Look out!" Tooth said and pushed the summer spirit away and she got caught by the bird's enormous sharp claws.

"Trying to hurt the people I love?" Amber said coldly and turns her bow into a staff, "Big mistake…"

The summer spirit slammed her golden staff on the ground and suddenly the shadows around her got burned with her light. She flew higher to get closer to the dark bird that took her best friend and aimed at it with her golden bow. Her arrow started to glow as well as her hair and eyes.

"I've been waiting to try this…" she said with an evil smile and released the arrow. A few seconds later, the arrow hit the dark bird and released its hold on the Tooth fairy. Tooth knows it's going to explode so she flew as fast as he could to get away from the dark bird.

"Are you trying to save me or kill me?" Tooth said furiously to the summer spirit who got astonished with her new technique.

"I never thought it would explode that big!" She said excitedly ignoring the Tooth fairy's dilemma.

Jack keeps throwing a lightning like rays on Darcus while the Easter Bunny keeps throwing his boomerang and egg bombs. North is catching Bunnymund as he jumps out and back to the sleigh. Darcus is having a hard time fighting the two of them and noticed his twin brother has the same predicament as his.

"You cannot kill fear Jack…" Darcus said with a grin but he got frightened when he saw the young guardian smiled and started to make a strong wind sending him flying and the Easter Bunny have a perfect aim on him.

"Those words are kind of familiar…" Jack said with an evil grin and looked at Darcus with his sharp serene eyes.

"Game over, mate…" Bunnymund said as he threw a bunch of egg bombs that is impossible to avoid.

Darcus looked behind him and closed his eyes preparing for the impact.

Devian shouted in pain and Sandy took the advantage of it. He spun the evil twin around and threw him to the other guardians. Jack saw what the Sandman did and stood in a baseball stance and waited for the right moment. Amber signalled Jack where to send Devian and he nodded. Amber prepared her bow and arrow trying her powerful attack one more time.

"HOME RUN!" Jack shouted and hit Devian as hard as he could. The young guardian laughed while he's watching him flying.

Sandy cheered the young guardian and made a baseball field with his sand dust and watched Devian passed above him while Amber pulled her bow farther and aims for Devian. She finally released it and hits the dark twin and it bursts an enormous powerful explosion that sent the Sandman running for his life.

Jack whistled when he saw the explosion and gave Amber thumbs up. The other guardians' jaw dropped and looked at the summer spirit jumping with joy and thrill with the stunned Tooth fairy. The Sandman flew to them panting and with burn marks on his face that made the young guardian laugh.

Few moments later, they saw something huge, dark and scary forming below. Amber stopped jumping and laughing when he saw the others' reaction. The summer spirit and Tooth flew to the other guardians and see what's happening and Amber's eyes widened in horror when she saw what's below.

"Are we… going to fight… that?" Amber asked Jack who is obviously staring IT.

"Who's up for the challenge mate?" Bunnymund shouted with relish from above while he's in the sleigh and taking a good look at the huge, dark thingy.

The Sandman was about to back up when the Tooth fairy grabbed him and deterred him from leaving. Jack looked at the summer spirit who's looking down and shaking continuously.

"Are you alri…." Jack was cut off when Amber looked at him while giving him a frown face.

"This will be tricky…" she said with a weird smile and looked at the other guardians. "Now I'm excited!" she added and laughed like an insane person.

The guardians looked at her and back at the monster below and back to the excited Amber while she's looking at it with relish.

"Yeah…" they said gloomily.


	18. Chapter 18: Final Battle

Final Battle

"What's holding up that gigantic, dark, two headed dragon? I'm getting bored here!" Amber shouted at the monster while the other guardians are backing her up and trying to get her away from the furious monster while Jack's covering the summer spirit mouth.

"Shhh! You'll make it angrier!" the winter spirit said.

"That's a good thing right?!" Amber said joyfully and was about to shout at the dragon but Jack covered her mouth again.

"Have you been drinking cold beverages lately?" Tooth said to her best friend who is acting rather weird.

"This is the first time I saw an enemy this big!" Amber said when he pushed the young guardian's hand.

Suddenly, they both stopped when the two-headed dragon roared while looking at them. Sandy shrugged and hid behind the Tooth fairy while North and Bunnymund froze while looking at the monster.

"Is it just me or is it looking straight at us?" Jack whispered to Amber who smiled brightly.

"It's definitely looking at us…" she whispered back with a weird tone which made the young guardian got frightened of the summer spirit all of the sudden.

"All right… playtime's over…" Amber said serenely and the guardians knew she's back on track, "This will be easier…"

"WHAT!" they all shouted and Amber giggled and blinked at them. She prepared her two golden swords and the others followed.

"What do you mean easier? That dragon is the combination of the dark twins and you're telling me IT'S EASIER?" Jack shouted and stared at the summer spirit blankly.

"Look closer Frosty!" Amber said sounded irritated.

The young guardian did look closer and he noticed that their necklace become one. Jack knew what Amber's saying and laughed with the summer spirit. The other guardians scratched their heads and didn't know what are they laughing at but they do know is it's definitely not because of the two-headed dragon's ugly, scary face.

"So, well just laugh here while that deadly beast is killing us? Nice plan mate…" The Easter Bunny said with his eyes widened.

"Aim for their necklace." Amber suddenly said serenely and looked each of them, "Stab the necklace, you'll stab the heart… easy as that…"

"Easy for you to say!" The Tooth fairy exclaimed.

Sandy stood in front of Amber and started to draw images on his head. Amber didn't get it at all, it's too fast and obviously he makes some mistakes, proof that he's rather nervous.

"Amber and Jack will aim for the heart while others try to make them busy" North said formally.

Tooth and Sandy started to get the monster's attention while the Easter Bunny does his thing. The two season spirits looked at each other and nodded and turned to the deadly monster.

"Sandy! Keep hold of the other head!" Tooth ordered.

The Sandman whipped the head and tried to make it still but got released when the dragon shook its head. The two of them charged and aim for the heart but one of the heads, the one that got released, saw them and started firing at them.

"Oh great!" Jack said and groaned. He pulled Amber back and looked at the other guardians, "Keep them busy alright!" he shouted.

"Do you think keeping a two headed dragon busy is simple?" Tooth said furiously quarrelling with the winter spirit. Jack shook his head and looked down thinking of freezing the dragon. Amber realized what's the young guardian thinking and she nodded.

The winter spirit freezes the dragon's feet and the other guardians took advantage of it. Jack and Amber stabbed the necklace but nothing happened a shock wave hit them from the necklace. Amber shook her head and looked at the young guardian.

"Not as easy as I thought…" Amber said and feigns a smile at Jack.

"You think?" He said irritatedly, "what now?" he added.

Amber changed her swords into a staff and noticed that it glowed as well as Jack's. They looked at each other remembering what they did the first time they fought the dark twins.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Amber asked the young guardian with a grin.

"Pork and beans?" Jack said copying what Amber said the last time they said that.

"Hey… that's my line!" she said and groaned.

They both backed up and combined their staff. After a minute or two, a gold and blue light ball formed even bigger that before. They backed up away a little further and warned the others to stay away.

They both tossed it and hit right in the middle but they noticed it didn't touched the necklace. It's being pushed by the shock wave protecting it. The summer spirit turned her staff into a bow and prepared to fire.

"Back away Jack… you'll get consumed by the light if I released this…" She warned as she pulled the bow farther.

"And what happens to you when you?' Jack asked, concerned and worried about the summer spirit.

Amber smiled and looked at Jack, "Don't worry. I have a plan…" she said heartily with a grin, "just back away now! We don't have much time..." she added.

"Are you lying?" Jack said angrily and stared at the summer spirit.

"Of course I am!" She shouted and North passed and the Easter Bunny grabbed the winter spirit. The young guardian tried to get out of Bunnymund's grip but he can't.

"Let me go!" He ordered but the Easter Bunny's not listening to the young guardian.

"She knows what she's doing…" North said heartily.

Amber released her arrow and hits the ball that she and Jack made earlier. It pierced through it, the necklace and the dark twins' heart. The summer spirit smile and flew away from the explosion that will happen any minute now.

"Take this… you might need it," Amber remembered when North gave her a small red bag that the yetis are using to open a magic portal.

"North… really knows me, intimately… as always…" she whispered. She threw the bag in the air and a magic portal opened and she quickly went through it before the explosion caught with her. When she went out of the portal, she finds herself back in North's place feeling giddy and nauseous.

"Portals…. Just vile!" She said while holding her mouth.

Amber lay on the floor for a while, catching her breath and trying to stop herself from spinning. After a minute or two, she heard the sleigh underground. Amber sat on the couch calmly and stylishly to surprise the winter guardian. She tried not to laugh and smile while waiting and suddenly heard a door opened.

"What do you mean ok?!" Jack said while pulling North and trying to get him back in the sleigh.

"She'll be fine… why do you worry too much?" North said and gave the young guardian a weird grin.

Jack blushed and shook his head trying to ignore what North said. He followed the leader to his workplace and passed by the summer spirit, who's sitting on the couch and he didn't even notice it.

"Being consumed in an explosion is not FINE!" Jack exclaimed. He felt something weird about North. He's completely calm and confident about the predicament they're in.

Even the others are worried about the summer spirit and also didn't notice Amber. The summer spirit tried to hold her laugh while staring at the guardians in front of her while they are worrying about her.

Jack came back from North's office and sat beside the summer spirit.

"Great! Now I'm seeing a mirage of Amber!" Jack exclaimed ignoring the summer spirit beside him.

The other guardians stared at Amber and looked at each other. The summer spirit blinked at them and they are all pointing at her and trying to tell that she's beside the winter spirit but there's no voice coming out of their mouth.

"Don't just sit there! What are we going to do to save Amber, Amber?" Jack said and stood up. The young guardian froze and repeated what he just said. He swerved to look at the summer spirit and leaned on her.

"Amber?" He asked unsurely and looked at her closely.

"Finally… for a moment there, I thought you'll never recognize me!" She shouted and the winter spirit backed up and wipes his face.

"Wha… Wait… how… when… you… but… I…" Jack said candidly and doesn't know what he's going to say.

Amber stood up and put her index finger on the young guardian's lips and shh him cordially.

"Two words…" she said and put down her finger, "magic portal."

Jack brushed Amber's hair and stared at her. After a few seconds he hugged her tightly and the summer spirit hugged him back.

"I hate surprises…" Jack whispered in Amber's ear and she giggled.

"You should've seen the look on your faces…" She whispered back and laughed.

The young guardian backed away and Amber hugged her concerned and worried best friend, as well as the Sandman and the Easter Bunny.

"Sorry about making you guys worry about me…" Amber said cordially and they all smiled at her.

"Ahh! I see you figured it out!" North said aloud and made the guardians jumped.

"I want to make some cookies and cocoa!" Amber shouted and they all looked at the winter spirit.

"What?!" Jack said curiously and looked at them blankly and all of the guardians laugh leaving the winter spirit out of place.


	19. Chapter 19: Jaime's Surprise

Jaime's Surprise

The next day, Amber and Jack went to Jaime to visit him and to check up on him. They both noticed that he's all well and good and didn't even remember anything about his nightmares last night which made the season spirits relieved.

"Are you sure, you're fine Jaime?" Jack asked cordially to the young boy while he's jumping up and down on his bed.

"For the hundredth time… YES!" Jaime said irritatedly and Amber stopped him from jumping.

"Stop sweetheart, you might hurt yourself…" Amber said deterring the young boy.

After a few hours of fun and games, the two season spirits said good bye to Jaime and promised to be back in the month of winter. The young boy waved back to the season spirits and ran to his calendar and started to count down till winter.

When they arrived back at North's place, Amber talked to Jack about something important in the balcony.

"I promise… I'll be back in the month of winter…" Amber said heartily and holding Jack's cold hands but she doesn't mind about that anymore.

"Month of winter?" Jack repeated gloomily and looked at the summer spirit.

"Yup… I promise you and Jaime… I'll be back…" she said and smiled at the young guardian.

Jack finally nodded and Amber hugged him tightly. The young guardian kissed the summer spirit's forehead and hugged her again. Amber left the next day and Jack witnessed the summer spirit's farewell.

"Be back alright, and don't be late even a second!" Jack shouted and Amber giggled and blinked at the young guardian.

"And if I did?" Amber said serenely and looked at the young guardian.

"Then…. " the other guardians looked at him weirdly and waited for him to continue, "just… just go... go!" Jack said bashfully and Amber waved at the young guardian and went through the portal.

Jack Frost went back to his room and looked at his calendar and starting to count down. He looked through the months and he breathed deeply…

"I can handle three months… she'll be back before I even realize it…" he said to himself and looked outside his window and sighed.

The young guardian has been pretty busy for three whole months. He's been helping North, which is rather new about the winter spirit, spreading snow in places that's always winter, especially Alaska, and of course… keep mocking the Easter Kangaroo.

Jack sometimes pays Jaime a little visit when winter's is getting closer and tells stories about what happened when they fought the dark twins and the young boy did the same thing, making more children believe in the winter spirit and the summer spirit.

"When will Amber come back Jack?" Jaime asked missing the summer spirit.

The young guardian leaned closer to him and brushed the young boy's hair, "Why?" he asked curiously and stared at the young boy with rosy cheeks.

"I want to see her… and I want to surprise her…" Jaime said sweetly and made the winter spirit thinking.

"Surprise her?" Jack asked curious, repeating what Jaime said.

"Some of my friends believe in her and wants to see her so badly… they're pretty excited to meet her for the first time…"

Jack widened his eyes with surprised and brushed the young boy's hair again. He looked at the kids playing with snow and throwing snowballs at each other while their parents are trying to dissuade them from playing too hard.

"Your friends believe in her?" Jack asked and Jaime nodded with a grin.

"All right then… I'll tell you a secret… but don't tell Amber when she comes back… ok?" Jack whispered to him softly and the boy nodded with excitement and he called all of his friends and listened to the young guardian. After a few minutes, the children's parents called them to come home and they joyfully waved at Jack Frost before leaving.

"When will she come back?" Jaime asked cordially before he leaves. The young guardian grinned and whispered in his ear.

Jaime jumped with joy and excitement when Jack said when she's coming back. The young guardian put his index finger on his lips and Jaime did the same thing. The young boy hugged the winter spirit and went home happily and excitedly. The young guardian went back at North's place and prepared for his surprise for the summer spirit.

When Jack woke up the next day, he abruptly took a shower and suits up before leaving and arrived at Jaime's place. He saw that they are getting ready and told them to hide quickly. It's already noon but the weather is dreadfully cold so Jack lessen it a bit for Amber. Suddenly, he went to where the portal will open and waited for the summer spirit. After a minute or two, a portal opened and the summer spirit came out of it rather bundled-up.

"Do you have a very good explanation for this?" Amber asked the young guardian with a grumpy face.

"I think you need to say hello first and how are you after, right?" Jack said and hugged the summer spirit tightly.

"I'm sorry…" Amber said and hugged him back, "You know that I'm a summer spirit right and you want me to come here where its winter!" she added. "But I'm so glad to see you…" Amber said heartily and kissed the winter spirit's forehead which made him blush.

"Where's Jaime?" She asked when she noticed that the young boy is not around.

"Oh… he's at home… you know mothers, they always dissuading their kids to go out too much, especially when winter.

"Oh, yeah right… I'll go to him then!" She said cheerfully and dragged the winter spirit to Jaime's house.

When they arrived, Jaime is not at home anymore so Jack suggested to search for him in the playground and they saw him there. Jack started to whistle and Jaime heard it and ran to the young guardian and saw Amber with him.

"Hey sweetheart… " Amber said sweetly as Jaime jumped and hugged the summer spirit, "Look at you! You've grown!" she added and giggled.

Jaime laughed and looked at the young guardian who blinked at him.

"I have a surprise for you Amber!" Jaime said joyfully with a big grin.

"Really?" She asked curiously and looked at the young guardian who pretended he doesn't know anything.

"But you have to close your eyes first!" Jaime added, "but… I think it's better if Jack will cover your eyes, just to be sure." Jaime said formally and Amber laughed and nodded.

"Ok…" she said and giggled as Jack covered her eyes, "your hands are cold…"

"Maybe because I'm the winter spirit, remember?" Jack said mocking Amber who's laughing at him.

"I'm just kidding Frosty!" she exclaimed. "Can Jack take his hands off now?" Amber asked Jaime and he shouted back,

"Just a minute! Ok… 1… 2… 3!" The young boy shouted and Jack took off his hands on Amber's eyes and saw a bunch of children waving at her and can actually see her. Then a little girl reached an amber flower to her.

"This is for you Amber…" she said sweetly and the summer spirit leaned down and kissed the adorable little girl.

"What's your name sweetie?" Amber asked heartily.

"My name is Terra!" The young girl said cheerfully and the summer spirit hugged her.

"What a beautiful name…" Amber said. The summer spirit asked Jack to cover the flower with his frost to keep it alive and warm so that she can keep it for a long time.

After the surprise the two season spirits played with the kids, tossing snowballs at each other, even Amber played along with them but not too hard. The summer spirit laughed and played with the little girl Terra as Jack watched them.

The children went home and gave the two season spirits big hugs before leaving. Amber called Jaime before he leaves and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you sweetheart… this is the best surprise ever…" Amber said heartily and the young boy hugged her again for the last time. Jack and Amber watched as Jaime left and waved at him before he's too far to be seen.

"We need to get home too…" the young guardian said and the summer spirit nodded.

They both went back to North's house and Amber spent time together with Jack and the guardians for the whole winter. Amber have to leave at North's place a week after spring to spread the next season, but after doing her job, Amber stays at North till the next summer to spend time with the guardian, especially Jack.

After years of asking and asking and asking, the summer spirit finally said yes…. to be a guardian. Jack Frost, on the other hand, STILL doesn't ask Amber, maybe he's too bashful and didn't want the other guardians to know, but they treated each other like lovers. The most important thing for the both of them is to be guardians for the children around the world and to protect them at all cost, especially the ones who are closest to them.

That's it! Finally! Hope you guys love this one ^_^ and please tell me if the ending is boring or gloomy and I'll change it

Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! Really appreciate it ^_^


End file.
